


Pass Me By

by Moonbeam (KhonshusKnight)



Series: Twin Packs [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake Dating, M/M, Mpreg, Panic Attack, and the ch has a warning, but its literally one line and never mentioned again, explicit sex in ch 5, it's a short scene, mention of abortion, mention of fertility issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: When Dongmyeong asks Giwook to pretend to be his mate, Giwook agrees but it's not as easy as he thought it would be, especially not when feeling are involved.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Series: Twin Packs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863688
Comments: 42
Kudos: 114





	1. I'll be there for you - Giwook

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered fic in a while, so I do hope you really like it, all interactions are appreciated. Please enjoy.
> 
> This idea just came to me out of no where really. 
> 
> Tags updated as the fic goes on.

Giwook was surprised when Dongmyeong came into the room, he looked at him, Dongmyeong looked less put together than he normally did and Giwook was surprised to see his best friend looking like this. "I'm pregnant." Dongmyeong said before he even sat down. Dongmyeong was an omega, Giwook knew his best friend had that possibility - but Dongmyeong had never wanted to settle down with an alpha and do the whole pups thing. "Can you not look at me like that?" Dongmyeong said, "I'm telling you because we live together, because I need you to not tell the rest of our pack and because I want you to tell my parents that you're the father." 

Giwook had surprised everyone by presenting as an alpha, but he had never challenged to control the pack. "You want me to mask the scent?" Dongmyeong nodded. "Who's is it?" 

"I can't tell you." Dongmyeong said quietly, looking away from his best friend. "I don't know." 

"Myeong." Giwook said stepping close to his best friend who was currently just looking away from him. "Your last heat-" 

"It's not yours Giwook. My last heat was too long ago for where they predict I am." Dongmyeong said with a softness, he pulled Giwook down so they were both sat on the bed together. "I would really appreciate it if you would do this for me, I'll mate you, whatever you need." 

"What are you going to do about the pup?" 

"I'm keeping them." Dongmyeong said quietly. "I mean... I thought about not. You know. I even had an appointment earlier today but I couldn't do it, so-" 

"You should have told me." Giwook said, "I'd have gone with you." 

"I know, that's why I am asking you to help me." Dongmyeong said, there had always been the assumption within the pack and their families that they would end up together - especially after they both presented. They had slept together multiple times, helping each other with heats and ruts but they'd never sealed a mating bond. Dongmyeong had never wanted to be tied down to anyone, he was independent. They were both unconventional for their secondary gender and Giwook was pretty sure that was all part of why they were best friends and why they worked so well together. "I need you Giwook, whatever you want I will give it to you." 

"What are you going to tell the pup? Or the hospital, or anyone that isn't your parents when they ask who the father is." 

"They'll call you dad, Giwook. I - we could do this as a team." Dongmyeong looked nervous, "I know it's not yours but if you want to do this with me, they'll call you dad and we can just work it out, please. Please Giwook." 

"Dongmyeong, the pup's bio-" 

"I told you. That isn't a thing. Please don't make me have to beg Yonghoon. Please." Dongmyeong was on the verge of tears now. "He's a beta and he'll tell Harin, and Hyungu and I'm not ready. I need you, please." 

"Harin's an alpha." 

"You know he would never lie to my parents and Dongju would never believe Harin would father a pup of mine and he'd tell our parents." Giwook could see Dongmyeong's fear, as his breath shook. "It has to be you. I want it to be you. I wish it was yours, Giwook" 

"You don't Dongmyeong." Giwook sighed, "You wish it wasn't even happening. But it is." Giwook was unsure of how this would really work but he knew that his best friend needed him - and really he had always thought they were meant to be mates so it did make sense for him. "Okay, I'll do it." Giwook said gently wrapping his arms around Dongmyeong, "I can only smell that you're different up close, so I won't have to do much to mask it." Dongmyeong had turned into him, holding him tightly. "I'll look after you and the little one. It doesn't matter, I will love and protect them." 

That night Dongmyeong was sleeping on his side, facing Giwook, they often slept next to each other - they always had since they were kids. They found comfort in being near each other. Giwook looked at his best friend who was sleeping, gently pushing the hair out of Dongmyeong's face, he wondered who it was who had fathered the pup, he wondered if Dongmyeong was not telling him because he didn't know or remember or because it was someone he was ashamed of. He lay on his back looking through websites on his phone, trying to work out what was going on with his best friend, Dongmyeong had told him that he was almost two months pregnant and had been hiding his morning sickness. 

Although the next morning he woke up and Dongmyeong was coming into their room from the bathroom, he looked pale and Giwook got up, wrapping himself around Dongmyeong, who took a deep breath. "Of course your smell would make me feel better." He mumbled, "I should have told you from the start." Giwook rolled his eyes holding the other man against him. Dongmyeong shifted out of his hold and began to get ready, ignoring Giwook's eyes on him as he carefully applied makeup to hide that he was not feeling good, he got ready, dressed as if nothing was happening - the only change was Giwook's jacket around his shoulders. 

Giwook got dressed too and when he went out into their kitchen-dining room, he saw the rest of the pack sat at the table eating, although Dongmyeong was picking at a dry piece of toast. Harin's eyes were on Dongmyeong, but were distracted by Hyungu saying, "So you two finally decided to stop denying you're a mate pair." The omega grinned playfully. 

"Yeah." Giwook said with a shrug, sitting down - "we couldn't you know seal the bite because Dongmyeong's sick." Dongmyeong looked at him, well glared. "Please, Stardust, I know you hate seeming like you're not the strongest person in our pack but you having a stomach ache isn't your fault. It's probably Hyungu's, he cooked last night." Giwook deflected the attention to Hyungu, who the others were now ripping into for his cooking. Dongmyeong reached over to give Giwook's knee a squeeze in thanks. It was one breakfast and they would have to talk about what they were going to do in the future about these things. 

Giwook found himself distracted at work, Geonhak looked at him with concern - not that Giwook could even begin to explain anything to the man, he was mated to Dongmyeong's twin, Dongju. Giwook just tried to pretend that nothing was going on. He texted Dongmyeong throughout the day although most of the replies were Dongmyeong complaining and sending nausea emoji's. Giwook felt bad - his best friend had been dealing with this all alone. They had lay in the same room, sometimes next to each other in the same bed and Giwook hadn't known that his best friend was pregnant and had been frightened. He was just staring at his phone when Geonhak touched his shoulder. "Giwook, what is going on?" 

"Just Dongmyeong, you know what he's like." 

"Dongju told me he's been worried about him, everything okay in your pack?" 

"What? Yeah. Just Dongmyeong complaining that someone at work brought the wrong cookies, and you know he can rant. He has been fine, we're all fine. Even Yonghoon and Hyungu are doing good. Considering I think they're on a break again." 

"Beta's have it rough." Geonhak sighed, "Yonghoon really loves Hyungu." 

"I know, but there's just something that keeps holding them both back." 

"Like you and Dongmyeong, Dongju has told me more than once that he doesn't get what's taking you two so long." 

"Dongmyeong isn't really the mating type. I respect that. He told me the day he presented that he would never take an alpha's bite, so I'm not going to push it." Giwook gave Geonhak a smile and although the other didn't understand he didn't argue the point, it was just how it worked.

\- ✰ - 

They were sat in a park after they had gotten home from work and attempted to eat dinner, Dongmyeong's coat was pulled tightly around him but he still shivered, Giwook knew Dongmyeong had brought him out here to talk about the pregnancy, to talk about what they were going to do, so they could talk without worrying about the volume, and as the other's knew Dongmyeong was feeling sick they would be wanting to come check on him. Dongmyeong took a slow breath. "We have to tell Dongju first."

"Do you think he already knows?" Giwook looked at the omega who was trying to work out what he was talking about. "I just mean, you're twins. You knew when Geonhak mated Dongju before he told you." 

"Maybe." Dongmyeong said looking over at the park that was pretty empty as it was starting to get dark. "I am scared." He said not looking at Giwook, rather focusing on anything else. Giwook didn't need his best friend to tell him that, he could practically taste the other's fear - he was exuding distressed pheromones and Giwook had been battling them since he'd found out about the baby. "You know he- Dongju isn't going to take it well." 

"You don't think he'll believe I got you pregnant?" 

"He's been trying since he was mated." Dongmyeong said quietly. "Him and Geonhak are getting tested to see if they even can have kids." Giwook nodded, he had come home a few times to find Dongju asleep in his room with Dongmyeong, or even found Dongju crying but he had never assumed it was that. "He's going to be angry that we didn't even try." 

"I know right, I did nothing to aid the creation of this little one." Giwook tried to lighten the mood, but just got a harsher glare from Dongmyeong. "Dongju might be upset, but then when it all clears he'll be happy for us. He'll be glad that he's going to have a niece or nephew that he can load up on sugar and hand back to us. Geonhak is good for him too, you know, he's a strong alpha and he'll help him see clearly." 

"Once we tell him you can't back out of this." Dongmyeong said quietly. "Once they know about the baby and we tell them you are the father, that's it." 

"I know Myeong. I already told you, I want to do this, you're my best friend and I will love this baby with all my heart." 

"If you meet an omega, we'll just say we didn't work out and then we can just... co-parent, we'll be in the same pack still." Dongmyeong sighed. "What is that look for?" 

"Nothing." Giwook sighed, "How did you meet their dad?" 

"Really, you want to do this?" 

"I think I deserve to know how my child was made as I wasn't there." 

"I fucked someone in a club bathroom and we must've forgotten protection. Are you happy?" Dongmyeong said shaking his head. "I get it, it's my fault omega's should know to keep their legs shut unless it's their alpha, but I don't see who I'm supposed to be saving myself for. So I like sex, it's not a fucking crime just because I'm an omega. Don't look at me like that Giwook." 

"Like what?" 

"Like you think I'm a whore." if looks could kill Giwook was sure he'd have been at least five times over. "I made a mistake - but so did that alpha, but I get to keep the consequences of that moment and I'm never telling him." 

"Never telling him? So you know who it is?" 

"I didn't say that. Can I not fuck anonymous guys?" 

"It's not your style Dongmyeong." 

"Just like it wasn't your style when you had sex with that girl you met the month after you first helped me though a heat?" Dongmyeong looked at Giwook, who was shocked to find out that Dongmyeong had remembered that. "Casual sex, it's what we do right?" 

"This isn't my fault." 

"No we already established it was mine for being a fucking slut." Dongmyeong stood up. "I don't need you to do this with me." Dongmyeong's voice was shaky even though he was trying to be tough. "Shame on me for not wanting to be alone." 

"Myeong." Giwook tried to calm down, tried to calm the omega down. "You are more than capable of having a baby and raising it yourself, but I'm with you." 

"I'm going." Dongmyeong said, wiping his eyes furiously to try not to cry. "I can't do this. You work it out, if you think I'm a slut because I forgot one time to check an alpha had it wrapped up, I don't want you to come with me to talk to Dongju tomorrow over dinner."

\- ✰ - 

Giwook sat awake in their room until Dongmyeong came back, which was two hours later. Giwook could feel the distress radiating off Dongmyeong despite the other was looking like he was ready to start another fight. "Did you think about it?" Dongmyeong said, taking his coat off and hanging it in the wardrobe.

"I don't care how our pup was made Myeong. I just - I want to know. I want to know everything about them. That's why I was interested in the bio dad. I just want to understand and I never meant to make you feel bad about yourself, because you are within your rights to do what you want and sleep with whoever, wherever." 

"Thank you." Dongmyeong said quietly. "I hooked up with their bio dad in a club bathroom. I was drinking, that's why I forgot to check and didn't get their name." 

"Okay." Giwook said softly. "If you knew you'd tell me, right?" 

"Giwook, please can we drop this topic." Dongmyeong said, as if to emphasise it, he just started to busy himself with getting ready for bed. "I am exhausted. I barely kept anything down today and I just want to go to sleep." 

"Okay." Giwook acquiesced, joining Dongmyeong in getting changed and getting into bed with him, arm around him - it was the easiest way to get his scent over Dongmyeong to protect from others smelling Dongmyeong was different. Dongmyeong still looked the same as he had before - Giwook wondered realistically how much time they had before they were going to have to come clean, or in his case come out with the lie he was going to uphold his whole life.


	2. From Now On - Dongmyeong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little bit excited and wrote chapter 2 already, I cant promise my updates will be that regular but I will try. I have too much planned for this fic, I'm stupidly excited.

Dongmyeong stood looking at himself in the mirror he adjusted his outfit, he knew he was not showing it was far too early but he was sure if there was any change, his twin would notice. He pulled Giwook's jacket around himself, and left the room. Giwook had not gotten home yet and was going to meet him at the restaurant. Dongmyeong wished they were going together, because he was not sure if he felt nauseous because of the baby or the nerves. To make it worse Dongmyeong had noticed that Harin was looking at him more often as if there was something wrong and he was trying to figure it out. The omega knew that he would have to tell his pack one day - and that his pack would be ready to love and accept the little one - but Dongmyeong also knew it would be harder to lie to them about the father. "Do you want me to drive you?" Harin offered, startling Dongmyeong who was looking for the keys. "I assume Giwook is bringing you back." 

"Yeah we're going to dinner with Dongju and Geonhak." Dongmyeong shifted on his feet. "Do you know Han's Kitchen?" 

"The place Dongju and Geonhak had their weird pack meeting?" 

"Yeah - and you loved it, you get on with Dongju's pack really well." Dongmyeong zipped up the jacket and Harin led him out and down to the car park. They were in the car and Dongmyeong rested his head on the window, he did not speak because he felt unsure of Harin in this moment. Harin started to drive and Dongmyeong reached to turn on the radio. 

"Don't." 

"Oh." 

"We need to talk." 

"Right." Dongmyeong felt his throat tighten, he wondered if he could jump out of a moving vehicle and have him and the baby be okay. He instinctively wrapped his jacket around himself tighter. 

"Giwook, he's a good guy Dongmyeong, and you two being together makes sense." Dongmyeong breathed out a sigh of relief. "But you've always said you don't want to settle down with an alpha. He will treat you the way we all know you deserve but if you're doing this because of the baby then it won't work." Dongmyeong tensed again, staring at Harin. 

"Hyung" 

"Myeong, I'm the pack leader, and you aren't nearly as subtle as you think you are. I'm not going to tell the others - because that's your choice, but please, if you're only doing this because he accidentally got you pregnant there are other solutions." Harin pulled up outside the restaurant. "I just don't want either of you to be hurt, so please be sure before you let him bite you." 

"We aren't... Mating yet." Dongmyeong said looking at Harin, "And everyone has always told us that we were a fated pair anyway. I wouldn't want to give myself to anyone but him, but the baby - we're just doing what is best for them." 

"I love you both." Harin said with a small sigh. "Just look after each other and just know if you need someone, even if you are going to break his heart then talk to me okay? You aren't alone." 

"I know." Dongmyeong gave him a small smile. "We are just trying to work out how we're going to do this. We won't impact the pack." He felt tired from it all, from this conversation and work. 

"Okay. Good luck with Dongju tonight." Harin said with a smile, "and when you and Giwook are ready, our pack will be ready for you to tell us." Dongmyeong thanked the older and got out of the car, he smiled when he saw Giwook waiting for him outside. Dongmyeong just went over and gave him a hug, he had always felt comforted by Giwook, but it seemed that since falling pregnant that the scent was even more calming and appealing for Dongmyeong. 

"Everything okay?" 

"Harin knows." Dongmyeong said quietly, "But he assumed the baby is yours - which they are so, it's not so bad, he is going to let us tell the others when we're ready but first Dongju." Dongmyeong said stepping back, leaning to press a kiss to Giwook's cheek. "Are they here?" 

"Yeah, they're sat down but I wanted to walk in with you." Giwook gave him a grin and Dongmyeong nodded, he felt better doing it this way. It would be okay, he was with Giwook. They walked in and saw Dongju and Geonhak who were talking to each other, so barely noticed. Dongmyeong couldn't help but noticed the bite at the base of Dongju's neck, you could be bitten by an alpha anywhere to seal the bond, it was the way the bite was done that formed the bond, the neck was the most common because of the access but it did not have to be. Geonhak and Dongju were a solid pair, and Dongmyeong was sometimes jealous of his twin. Dongju had always just known he was going to be an omega, and had spent his life dreaming of an alpha, of having a family and a pack and he'd known from the second he met Geonhak that they were going to be perfect together. It was just now they were struggling to conceive, Dongju had mentioned to Dongmyeong a few times that he was scared that if they weren't able to have children that Geonhak would leave. Although, just one look at the pair and you could see that Geonhak adored Dongju. 

They ordered drinks and Dongmyeong stared at the menu, trying to decide what food he would be most likely to stomach. Giwook kept asking him about what he would like, what sounded good, and he felt frustrated because his favourite dish on the menu just made him queasy thinking about it. He ordered what seemed like the most plain thing on the menu, Dongju eyed him cautiously. "So why did you two wanna meet us here?" Dongju said, taking a small sip of his glass of wine, eyes fixed on the glass of water in front of Dongmyeong. 

"Not that it isn't nice." Geonhak said, Dongmyeong felt so nervous, not even Giwook being right next to him was calming him down. "We just haven't been out like this for a while, as almost in-laws." 

"We're together." Giwook said. "We've decided to be together, officially." 

"Why?" Dongju said, although he continued to stare at Dongmyeong who knew his twin must have some idea of why they were here. "Why would you decide that now after years of insisting friends with benefits works for you both, especially when Dongmyeong has always resisted the need for an alpha." 

"Babe, calm down." Geonhak said softly. "You should be happy they've finally decided to be together." 

"But why?" 

"I'm pregnant." Dongmyeong said and Dongju just nodded, eyes locked on him. "We have decided that-" 

"Yeah I'm not listening to this." Dongju said pushing his chair out and walking out of the restaurant. Geonhak had tried to grab Dongju but he'd shaken him off. Geonhak looked at the pair and Dongmyeong felt his tears welling up, he hated being this emotional, Giwook's hand was on his leg giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"I'm happy for you - and Dongju is too. He's just- it's been hard for us and I know you know that Dongmyeong. He's been having dreams recently about taking pregnancy tests and he thought that maybe it meant it was a sign so he's just sensitive about it. I think we all know it was a twin connection thing. I really am happy for you both. I'll try to get him to come back but please understand if he can't." Geonhak got up and after he'd walked away Dongmyeong burst into tears, Giwook instantly pulling him into his chest and holding him close. Dongmyeong cried into Giwook until he managed to stop wiping his eyes. 

Dongju did come back with Geonhak, and it was clear that he'd also been crying. Dongju just took a mouthful of wine. "Is this baby -" Dongju was hurting so much and Dongmyeong felt like a knife was being twisted in his own chest, he'd never wanted to hurt his brother like this. "I know you had planned on never having a pup." 

"It was unplanned Dongju." Dongmyeong didn't know why his brother asked, knowing it would hurt him more that he had been trying and was unsuccessful. "I wish it was easier for you, really. I want you to be happy Dongju." 

"I want you to be happy Myeong, and I am glad that you have finally gotten together, we've all been waiting for it since we were kids." The food came and Dongmyeong ate slowly, praying that his stomach was settled enough. Dongju watched him carefully, making sure he was okay and the slightly older twin couldn't help feeling a little happier knowing his twin was supportive of him and the situation he'd found himself in. He managed to eat, leaning against Giwook when he was done, he was tired. Emotionally and physically drained from the day. He just wanted to go home, shower and go to bed. Giwook shifted to wrap an arm around Dongmyeong, holding him close. God he smelt so good, he smelt exactly the way he always had but somehow it was just even better now. He wondered if Harin would smell good - or maybe if Geonhak would smell this comforting. "You two are really cute." Dongju said playfully, "What are you going to seal the bond? I mean you have a pup on the way." 

"Myeong has always said he didn't want to take a bite and I respect that. We're not going to have a bite." Giwook said, Dongmyeong smiled to himself more than anyone else, he had always been adamant that he was not going to be bitten, he was not giving himself to an alpha to be his object - not that Dongju was an object. Dongju was lucky, Geonhak would do anything for him, would never control him and respected him. "We don't have to have a bite." 

"You don't mind Myeong being unclaimed?" 

"I'm not an object." Dongmyeong sighed. "I get why you're concerned, but this works for us. No bite. But we will be mates, and our pup is going to grow up knowing that if an alpha respects you he will accept your boundaries even if they aren't the standard." 

"If Dongmyeong changes his mind we can do the bite." Giwook shrugged. "It is easily changed but for now this is what works for us." When they were in the car, Dongmyeong relaxed, he'd known getting his brother on his side about this was going to be difficult. He could not help but rest his hand on his abdomen, he wondered about the baby, would they be happy, would they be healthy, would Giwook really love them like he said he would? Giwook was quiet in the car too, which just made Dongmyeong wonder what was going on with his best friend. 

When they got home Dongmyeong showered and then came back into their room dressed for bed, he found Giwook sat on his bed looking at his laptop. Dongmyeong slipped into the bed, pressing a kiss to Giwook's cheek, they had always been more than friends, the kisses had happened since they were teens and then of course they helped each other. Could you be best friends with benefits? Because Dongmyeong guessed that it was the only way to describe them, and everyone had expected them to become mates. Dongmyeong looked at the screen. "Oh you're looking at pregnancy stuff." 

"Yeah. I just want to know what we have to expect, you know, you're probably going to have to have a c-section because you're a male omega." Giwook hummed, "And I need to try to get more food in you." 

"If you can find food that will stay down, I will eat it." Dongmyeong said looking at the web page. 

"I'm concerned about medical records." 

"Why?"

"Because they will look at mine, and my genetics are not coming into play." 

"Giwook." Dongmyeong sighed, why did they keep having to talk about this, he had already told him that he wasn't going to tell the biological father and he didn't want to keep do this. "It's either yours or nothing, so-" 

"I know. I just- I don't want our pup to be sick." Dongmyeong just nodded, so relieved to hear Giwook call the baby theirs, because it was. They were going to be dads to this child. "You and Dongju are fraternal twins. That means genetically you are more likely to have twins." 

"We're not having twins." Dongmyeong huffed a little, "and if we do it's your fault, you manifested that." Dongmyeong wrapped his arms around Giwook cuddling into him as they scrolled down the website looking at the information. Dongmyeong could not believe that Giwook had taken to this idea already. They really could do this, he knew that. 

"So are we telling your parents this weekend?" Giwook asked still looking at the screen, "I mean we can tell my parents at the same time." 

"Are you okay telling your parents?" Dongmyeong said quietly. 

"This pup is mine. No matter who's genetics they have. I am going to be their dad, I'm the one who is going to teach them to walk, and talk, and I'm the person they'll bring to school when they have to bring a dad. I'm going to be the alpha they come to when they need help." Giwook looked at Dongmyeong and Dongmyeong had never felt so lucky to have Giwook as his best friend. "I mean, I hope the baby looks like you, it would really suck if our kid didn't get the more attractive parents genes." 

"The alpha might have been super hot." Dongmyeong shrugged. "When should we tell Yonghoon and Hyungu?" 

"You're the pregnant one, it's your choice." 

"I hope the baby looks like me too." Dongmyeong said quietly. "Because if it doesn't Yonghoon and Harin are going to be angry with me. They'll think I cheated on you, that I violated the bond between us." 

"No, Myeong." Giwook said softly, "if the baby doesn't look like you - it will be a shame and if anyone has anything to say. I will just tell them that the baby is mine. Even if we don't look the same." 

Dongmyeong gave him a small smile, pressing another kiss to Giwook's cheek. "I hope that is going to be good enough for them. I'm going to go to sleep, don't stay up too late."

\- ✰ - 

Dongmyeong was getting used to it, to being Giwook's 'mate', and he found that Giwook - who had only known he was pregnant for a few days was already so attentive. He was sat on the bathroom floor, unsure he was going to be able to move for a while. He lent his head against the wall closing his eyes when he heard the door open. Giwook handed Dongmyeong a glass of water. "I have something for you to try to eat."

Dongmyeong opened his eyes and looked at his best friend. "Giwook, I'm pretty sure the baby is trying to kill me." 

"No, they're just trying to grow. Please, try eating this." Giwook handed Dongmyeong a rusk, "I saw these on a forum someone said they had severe morning sickness and this was all they could stomach." Dongmyeong opened the packet and very slowly began to eat it. "Has it been this bad the whole time?" 

"Yes." Dongmyeong sighed, "I think it's getting worse." 

"How did I not know?" 

"I hid it, I didn't want you to know about it. I would do makeup and leave for work as soon as I could." Dongmyeong continued to eat as it seemed this was going to be okay. "I had to hide everything." Giwook handed him another rusk and Dongmyeong smiled, he was thankful that one of them had thought to try to find out if anyone could help. "Why does Dongju want to do this so much." He couldn't help but whine. 

"Starting to feel a bit better, that's good." Giwook laughed and Dongmyeong just shook his head. "So once we tell everyone we just have to figure out the big stuff." 

"Like what?" Dongmyeong looked at Giwook, there was no time like the present, and it was nice to be free to talk like this. 

"Appointments. I don't know how we need to move our room around - we should get rid of the second bed, you don't use it. You barely did before, and now we're _mates_ it's weird to have two beds, and we need space for the baby stuff." 

"We need to set the rules for the mates thing." Dongmyeong said quietly. "I've been thinking about it since we spoke to Dongju, we're mates to everyone else - but you don't have to be tied to me. If you want to hook up with someone you can. I mean it's not like it even matters. I just don't care." Dongmyeong said although he couldn't look at Giwook when he said it. It was his fault they were in this situation and he wasn't going to force him into something he didn't want. 

Although he hadn't expected it to hurt so much when Giwook said, "Okay."


	3. This Star is Special - Giwook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I cannot stop writing this series - I have so much drama planned in my head because I'm too much.

Giwook was ready, waiting for Dongmyeong who was currently convincing himself that his jeans didn't look right. Giwook shook his head, "You aren't showing, Stardust, you look fine, you're going to drive us both crazy. Even if they didn't fit - which they do - it would make sense, you are-" 

"I know." Dongmyeong sighed, "I just... how did Harin know if I look the same?" 

"He's the dominant pack alpha, it's kind of his job to be aware of what the rest of us are doing." Giwook offered, he had yet to speak to Harin about it, he had been avoiding the more dominant alpha - unsure of what to talk about. He was also unable to talk to Geonhak about it because Geonhak was still being a bit weird about it all. Plus if Giwook talked about it then he might accidentally tell Geonhak about his real feelings and fears about it all and then if Geonhak knew it would get to Dongju and Giwook knew Dongmyeong had asked him because he did not want to address the child's biological father. Dongmyeong was looking at Giwook's jackets humming to himself while he decided. "Once we've told our pack - we should tell Dongju's pack, right? We're close packs and Geonhak told me that Dongju has been struggling." 

Dongmyeong pulled a jacket with a leopard print collar on, checking in the mirror before deciding that he was ready. "Why would we tell them?" 

"Dongmyeong - we're close packs and Dongju is your twin and in the pack. He's hurting-" 

"I didn't ask to be the twin who got pregnant by accident when he's desperate." Dongmyeong sighed. "I don't want our baby to be the cause of his pain but I can't help what is happening. If we go over and tell them all aren't we just making him listen to it all over again? He's in pain, but I can't take it away Giwook." 

"I know but if we don't tell them then Dongju has to tell them." Giwook sighed, he got up, grabbing a jacket himself. "I'll talk to Geonhak about what he thinks is best for Dongju. We need to be mindful of their hurt." 

"You're acting like I did this to hurt him." Dongmyeong sighed, they walked down to the car in silence, and Giwook drove towards their homes. Dongmyeong turned the radio on and just lent against the window. After a little bit Giwook pulled into a gas station to fill up the car. He bought Dongmyeong's favourite candy when he payed for the fuel and offered it to him as a peace offering in the car. Dongmyeong took it and just looked at it for a second while Giwook fastened his seat belt. "Sorry." Dongmyeong said quietly. "I know we're doing out best and you especially are trying. I know it's hard, I've asked you to be the father to another alpha's pup, but when it comes to my brother - it's hard, I've always tried to protect him and now it feels like I can't save him from this hurt and I can't change what happened and I don't want to tell his pack. I honestly, don't want to tell ours." 

"Myeong." Giwook said softly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." 

"I know that. I could have made better choices, but I'm not ashamed of who I am. I do, honestly, wish you were going to be the biological father. We're going to lie to everyone for our whole lives after this." 

"I know." Giwook said, "but as I have already told you, it's not really a lie. I'm gonna be the pup's dad. You aren't lying to anyone." Giwook was still unsure if his best friend really did not know the true identity of the alpha but Giwook had dropped it, they were just over a week into this - and he did not want Dongmyeong to feel like he was going to be on his own. He wanted him to know that regardless of everything that they were going to be doing this together. Dongmyeong would probably tell him when he was ready, or when he had decided it was safe enough. "Your parents are going to ask what Dongju asked about the bite." 

"I know." 

"No matter what I promise I'm not going to bite you unless you want it." 

"There is no point, you already agreed that you want to fuck other people, there is no point going all the way with the bite for this." Dongmyeong was confusing sometimes, he had told Giwook that he wanted him to find someone else but now he sounded like he did not want that to happen. "Plus my opinion on the bite is the same. We are best friends, I don't need you to bite me to know what's going on." 

"I didn't know you were pregnant." Giwook said quietly. He also felt increasingly like he couldn't see what Dongmyeong was thinking like he used to, were they falling out of sync? "Do you know what I'm thinking now?", he said knowing Dongmyeong would not know or say that he was thinking about how this was not the way he'd imagined this happening, but had always imagined this would be their future, having kids, being mates, finally just picking each other like they were always meant to. 

"You're hoping that my mom has made your favourite kimchi jeon." Dongmyeong said with a smile, "And you know she has because you were always her favourite out of the three of us." 

"I was only her favourite because you and Dongju were nightmares, always bickering." Giwook laughed, he could do this, this felt the most natural, the easiest. "This is what our parents have always wanted for us, so it should be easier today than telling Dongju." 

"True. My mom might make you a mountain of kimchi jeon for settling her _unruly_ child." 

"You're not unruly, more like fiercely independent." Giwook said pulling into the drive. "And very stubborn when you want to be." 

"And I'm your omega so what does that say about you." Dongmyeong playfully stuck his tongue out before getting out of the car. Giwook walked around the car and took Dongmyeong's hand in his as they walked into Dongmyeong's childhood home. Giwook had so many memories in this place, he had been born fourteen days after Dongmyeong and living next door had meant that they had all grown up together, sleeping at each other's houses, being part of the family and even as children Dongmyeong and Giwook had gravitated to each other - their parents had been convinced that it was going to be alpha Dongmyeong and omega Giwook, so everyone was surprised when Dongmyeong presented as an omega. But when Giwook has presented alpha, the idea was back - they were going to be a mated pair, an unconventional omega and an unconventional alpha. 

However, Dongmyeong had always been adamant that he was not taking a mate, he was not in need of an alpha - and they had felt safe with each other so they shared their heats and ruts. They had often held hands and Dongmyeong was affectionate with him, but they had never just settled down and chosen each other. Giwook had always just assumed that they would, that Dongmyeong would eventually let go of his need to prove that he didn't need anyone. They needed to talk about this, Giwook had agreed that they could sleep with others - well he'd said that he could, Dongmyeong had not talked about himself - and he wasn't sure that it was a good idea. Maybe this was the sign that they were a fated pair. 

They were welcomed in and everyone sat in the living room, Dongmyeong was squeezing Giwook's hand hard, he was nervous. "We need to talk to you guys." Giwook decided to take charge, he was the alpha and he just needed to ease how stressed and scared Dongmyeong was. "Dongmyeong and I have decided that we are going to be mates." Giwook looked at Dongmyeong, he gave him a smile, trying to reassure him. "I know that's not really a surprise for anyone but we are also expecting," 

"You're having a baby?" Giwook's mother was excited, he was her only child and when they confirmed she came over and hugged them both tightly. It was nice to be warmly accepted and loved by all of their parents, Dongmyeong had shifted while they were sat, resting against Giwook, the parents talking among themselves about the fact that they were going to have a grandchild. Giwook wondered if his parents would work it out, and if they did, would they still love and support the child and Giwook and Dongmyeong. 

Dongmyeong was feeling better, his nerves were less and Giwook could feel how settled he was. Looking after Dongmyeong was easy, they'd always been looking after each other and he found himself feeling a little overwhelmed by it all. Giwook took the opportunity to go help his dad with something to get up off the sofa, leaving his mom and Dongmyeong's to fuss over the pregnant omega and hopefully give him some comfort and advice on what to do and expect. Giwook began helping his dad with the shelving he needed to put up. "So you and Dongmyeong finally decided to settle down? Your mother and I were starting to worry that it was never going to happen." 

"Dad." Giwook sighed, "I know you haven't always understood us but we've been in the same pack since we were old enough to make that choice. Just like you and mom are still in the pack with Dongmyeong's parents and the other members." 

"I know, and we all have houses on this street. Maybe your pack should think about moving to houses, instead of a shared close living." 

"We like the apartment, our pack weren't ready for there to be pups in our pack but it just happened." Giwook sighed, his dad just looked at him - he had been told when he was younger to always be careful with omega's, to not have sex without protection. "I know, we didn't plan this but it's happened and Dongmyeong and I had been living together in the pack apartment - we already shared a room." Dongmyeong had refused to share with the other omega Hyungu, and Harin had been very reluctant to allow it without them being mated, but clearly he must have thought they were going to mate eventually and also Dongmyeong was not going to back down. 

"Are you happy?" 

"Of course I am dad. I've always known it was going to be Dongmyeong, it's just not how I thought it would be." 

"I know he's always been your... what do you call him?" 

"Stardust." Giwook said with a small grin as he held the shelf while his dad drilled. "He's my Stardust." 

"I am proud of you son, you are looking after your family, I could see how comfortable and safe Dongmyeong feels with you, even though I'm sure you're both scared, you're not ready and you don't have a bite." 

"Yeah, we're kind of not doing that." Giwook said as they stepped back to look at the shelves. 

"He's still refusing a bite?" 

"Yeah, he's stubborn and if he doesn't want it then I'm not going to force him." 

"Just wait for him, he'll want to give you it all - you're his alpha."

\- ✰ - 

Driving home Giwook felt a little weird about it all, their parents were expecting a bite to come eventually but Dongmyeong had told him to sleep with other people. He was confused, he felt like figuring Dongmyeong out would be an impossible task. Dongmyeong was quiet on the drive back, but in a different way, he felt content - he was happy and Giwook was relieved that he was finally not radiating distress. "We should tell the pack." Dongmyeong said, leaning back into the chair. "I mean maybe if they knew they could help..."

"We don't need help." Giwook said quietly, "I can handle it." 

"I wasn't saying you couldn't." Dongmyeong reached a hand over, resting it on Giwook's thigh, "You've been late to work twice already since knowing because you've been looking after me and taking me to work and trying to feed me." 

"I can do it. Our parents did it," 

"Not by themselves." Dongmyeong sighed, "they had help from the pack and our pack will help us, and I'll never want any of them as much as I want you when the baby is trying to kill me." 

"They aren't trying to kill you." 

"I've lost weight since getting pregnant. It's like the opposite of what I'm supposed to do." Dongmyeong shifted, "Do you not want to tell them?" 

"No, we should tell them. I just, was worried I was not enough." 

"Of course you're enough. I just don't want you to lose your job or something."

\- ✰ - 

Telling the pack was a lot easier than anyone else, Dongmyeong just announced it, he just told them all that he was pregnant and no one really had much to say. Harin just told them that to start with they were going to be sharing a room with the baby and the pack would think about moving when the pup got older - that they had to be more careful, because packs should plan these things. Hyungu just seemed happy for them but Giwook knew he was probably distracted thinking about the issues he was having with Yonghoon, about how being with a beta was difficult for him - even though Harin was doing his best to give the pair extra support.

Dongmyeong was happy when they were finally alone. He moved wrapping his arms around Giwook pulling him down for a kiss. It was not new, they did this, they always had. Giwook kissed back, holding Dongmyeong close, the omega's happiness was radiating through him and into Giwook, the alpha could feel Dongmyeong pulling him closer, hand moving to put Giwook's on his ass. Giwook stepped back out of the kiss, hurt flickered across Dongmyeong's face and he went into the bathroom to get changed. 

Giwook ended up getting change and then sat on his bed, looking through his work emails, hearing the shower. His schedule had been updated and him and Geonhak had a lot more recording to do in the coming week than Giwook had intended and with Dongmyeong struggling to get ready in the mornings, he was not able to be late for these morning call times. He debated texting Geonhak about it, maybe he could call him and see if they could push the times - or maybe even if Geonhak would be able to start without him. Although at least two of the recording sessions involved Youngjo from Geonhak's pack, and he was pretty insistent on times being kept. Giwook heard the shower turn off and the hair dryer turn on. 

He played the clip of the guide that Geonhak had recorded, marking times to think of changing lyrics, he would do that tomorrow as he was too tired and he was sure Dongmyeong would have some work to do too - plus they had no more plans to tell people about the baby so it was just going to be a regular day. Dongmyeong came in, dressed for bed and just got into the bed, lying on his back and reading. Giwook guessed they weren't talking but he got it, Dongmyeong had always been sensitive and Giwook guessed the pregnancy was amplifying that. "Giwook." Dongmyeong said after a few minutes of Giwook stopping and starting the song to try to get a clear idea of what was working. He paused the music and turned to look at Dongmyeong. "Have you stopped finding me attractive?" 

"What?" Giwook shut the laptop down and put it at the side of the bed, lying down on his side to look at Dongmyeong, he was still as pretty as ever, probably prettier. 

"You've never not wanted to fuck me." Dongmyeong eyed him. "You've barely touched me. Not even just... a hug." 

"Dongmyeong." Giwook said carefully. 

"I used to wake up with your arm around me but you never do that anymore." Dongmyeong shifted, "So am I damaged good now?" 

"Dongmyeong, you're not damaged." Giwook sighed, he shifted closer to Dongmyeong and pulled one of Dongmyeong's legs over his hip. He moved his hand, slipping it under the other's shirt gently resting it over Dongmyeong's abdomen. He realised this was the first time he'd done this, he'd been avoiding it without thinking about it. Dongmyeong was watching him, trying to decipher him. "You're pregnant." 

"I know." Dongmyeong was nervous, Giwook didn't need to sense it, he could see it in the tension in Dongmyeong's mouth. "I'm sorry that it's not yours." 

"It is mine." Giwook said quietly. Dongmyeong let out a shuddering breath, and Giwook felt bad for how nervous he was. "I didn't mean to upset you." 

"You- I miss you touching me." Dongmyeong said quietly, kissing Giwook again gently this time, as if afraid. "I want you." 

"Dongmyeong." Giwook said and Dongmyeong watched him, the man just nodded and rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling, Giwook moved, he was close to the others side, hand still under the shirt on his abdomen. "You're pregnant." 

"I know Giwook." Dongmyeong made a frustrated sound before he stopped and looked at Giwook. "Are you holding back because of the baby?" Dongmyeong's hand covered Giwook's and held him there. "You don't have to hold back, the baby and I are not fragile." 

"Dongmyeong." Giwook said actually enjoying this moment, he wondered why he'd never done this before. 

"Your rut is soon." Dongmyeong said matter-of-factly. "Are you going to find someone else to spend your rut with?" 

"Dongmyeong." Giwook said quietly. 

"So yes, you're going to find a different omega for your rut because I happen to be pregnant." Dongmyeong rolled his eyes, "how do you think all the properly mated couples handle a pregnancy. I mean we agreed you could fuck others but what if we were really mated, what would you do in your rut then?" 

"Dongmyeong, sometimes it gets a bit rough in my rut." 

"Not rough enough to do some damage." Dongmyeong whined a little, "And just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean all my needs are shut off, and you would never hurt me or the baby. You're so frustrating Giwook." 

"Tell me what you want." 

"I don't want you to treat me differently. I don't want you to treat me like I'm breakable, I'm not. If it hurts, or if it doesn't feel right or good you know I'd tell you." Dongmyeong shifted, "Plus it's good for pregnant omega's to have physical contact with their alpha." 

"I've not bitten you." 

"I offered." 

"You don't want it." Giwook said, although he pulled Dongmyeong to him, holding him close, he gave Dongmyeong a quick kiss. "I will spend my rut with you. You have to promise that if anything feels different or bad then you will stop me, you have to stop me." Dongmyeong nodded, Giwook was unsure of what his best friend was really thinking. 

"Will you tell me if you don't want me anymore?" 

"Dongmyeong." 

"I mean it, if it gets too much with the baby having a different father, and you can't love them. If you don't feel attracted to me. You don't have to tell me if you sleep with someone else, but if it gets serious." Giwook watched Dongmyeong who had just stopped talking there, he wondered why his best friend said things like this. Giwook had always thought they were going to be mates and now Dongmyeong was talking about expecting him to find a different mate. He was confused, everything was out of his control, he just was not sure what was going on and why had Dongmyeong suddenly decided that they would not be together for the rest of their lives?


	4. Shelter Me From The Storm - Dongmyeong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : This chapter has a panic attack in it, the description is very short and vague.

Things were almost normal, except for having more conversations on the bathroom floor, since their talk Giwook was back to being affectionate with him, looking after him and Dongmyeong dared to hope that this meant they were going to be okay and that the child he was carrying was going to be loved. He sensed Giwook before he saw him, Giwook handed him a rusk and took a seat on the floor. "Don't you have a recording today?" 

"Yeah, but Geonhak knows that you're not having an easy time and he thinks I'm a great alpha looking after you. He genuinely told me that him and Dongju feel happy knowing I'm here looking after you in the morning, and when you get back from work." 

"I wish you didn't have to. I wish we could just go about our lives, and it just be normal." 

"Not everyone has that picture perfect pregnancy." Giwook said softly. "Some people spend every morning sat in the floor in their bathroom eating rusks so slowly that they make everyone late for work." 

"I put my doctors appointment on your calendar." Dongmyeong said softly, "It's a week before your rut is due so you can ask the doctor if you're still nervous." He sucked on the rusk as he thought, "and I really would like you there." Dongmyeong shifted slightly, "there is a scan and we should hear the heartbeat. They'll give us a decent due date, but as I know the date of conception it shouldn't be too far off what I guessed." 

"We should ask if your morning sickness is normal. I'm worried it's too severe. Even with the rusks, some days you're living off rusks." 

"We need to pick the surname that will be on the scan." 

"Do you want it to be yours?" Giwook asked, "I mean that's what you're asking really" 

"I don't know what the right thing to do is." Dongmyeong said honestly. "I don't know what is going to happen and you're doing this for me. I don't know which is right. If I have more kids and they have different names-" 

"Dongmyeong, you're overthinking." Giwook said, leaning closer and pressing a kiss to Dongmyeong's forehead. Dongmyeong moved to grab his arm and pull him closer. 

"You smell really good." Dongmyeong said by way of explanation. He wondered if he could ever find someone who's scent was this relaxing for him, he knew deep down that it was a sign that they were to be a pair. They were destined for each other - or maybe he was just pregnant and had latched onto an alpha. Giwook just sat there holding him, as he tried to eat enough to get him through the morning. They got up and Dongmyeong got ready to go into work, he'd had to take a a few days off since finding out because sometimes his morning sickness was too severe for him to function but today was a good day, he grabbed his digital sketchpad and smiled at Giwook. Dongmyeong had made it a habit to wear something of Giwook's at first he told himself it was because Giwook's scent was hiding the pregnancy but now he just felt better with Giwook's scent on him, he felt better and safer and he knew it was the baby but he was sure that feeling of security had always been there with Giwook. 

Now Giwook was the alpha who would be connected to his child it was just more. Although according to google it was just a mating sign, that if Dongmyeong had asked Harin it would not be the same. It was only so soothing because it was Giwook. Giwook took him to his office and promised that he would come and pick him up, Dongmyeong could drive but since finding out, Giwook had driven to him to work most days. 

Dongmyeong walked through the office, he did worry that people were starting to suspect he was pregnant, he was taking more sick days and he was sure the fact he was now coming in dressed in an alpha's shirt was probably something. When he got to his desk he was told that there was a client here to see him in one of the conference rooms. Dongmyeong nodded, he still felt a bit nauseous from earlier but he was really trying to get through his day.

Dongmyeong walked into the meeting room and was surprised to see Seoho. He instinctively pulled Giwook's jacket around himself tighter. "Did you not see the email I sent to your company. I've had to take some of my leave recently so the sketches aren't done yet." Dongmyeong said, nervous with the way the alpha was looking at him. "It's also not really appropriate for us to be alone in this meeting room." 

"You've been avoiding me since that party a few months ago." Seoho said with a sigh. "I don't really get it." 

"I have an alpha." Dongmyeong blurted out. "I have an alpha now and I've been focusing on my alpha. He's great." 

"So that's what the scent on you is." Seoho said, Dongmyeong kept his eyes on the man. "It's for the best really, I don't care about that but you've been avoiding me and our packs are close, and Dongju - he's not been doing well recently, it's really taking a toll on him that he can't get pregnant and I think he would benefit from you coming over - and if you're not coming over because of me, I just wanted to tell you not to worry." 

"I've just been busy." Dongmyeong said arms wrapping around himself. "I've been sick and busy and I'll have your logo designs to your company email as soon as I get them done. I'm sorry that we're slightly behind. I will catch up this week." Dongmyeong sighed, "I actually have to go." He said turning and leaving dialing for Yonghoon, he wasn't sure he would be okay to get home and he needed someone to come and get him. He just needed to go home, giving his excuse to the boss that there was an emergency with his twin. He stood outside shaking a little from the anxiety as he waited for Yonghoon. Seoho stopped on his way out and stood near Dongmyeong. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." Dongmyeong said shakily. "I'm just not feeling well." He was relieved when he saw Yonghoon's car and got in it. Yonghoon looked at him, hand reaching to pull down the glove compartment box. There was water and Dongmyeong smiled at the pack of rusks. "So Giwook told you." 

"He's told us all. He wants to make sure that if he's not around that we all know how to look after you." Yonghoon smiled, "He really cares for you, both of you. Do you want to tell me what happened, I saw you talking to Seoho outside?" 

"I don't know, I can't stop shaking and it's hurting to breathe" Dongmyeong said quietly. Yonghoon pulled the car over and looked at Dongmyeong. He was pretty sure he was dying, something was so very wrong and he just wanted Giwook. He needed him, Giwook would know what to do. 

"Okay, I want you to look at me." Dongmyeong did and Yonghoon smiled, "Okay, I want you to tell me the most annoying thing Giwook does." 

"What?" 

"Tell me." Yonghoon said softly. "Tell me the stupidest most annoying thing he does." 

"He always sides with Dongju." Dongmyeong said, "about the baby." 

"Anything else?" 

"He doesn't take his socks off, he rolls them so they're annoying discs rather than socks and they can never get clean." 

"What?" 

"He's always done it since he was a kid and I just wish he'd take them off properly." Dongmyeong said his chest felt less tight. 

"Well the most annoying thing about Hyungu is that he never puts the cap back on the toothpaste." Yonghoon smiled more, watching Dongmyeong start to relax. "Good, you're breathing better." 

"How did you know what to do?" Dongmyeong said quietly. "I didn't even know what was wrong." 

"You were having a panic attack, omegas can get overwhelmed by alphas without either party intending it - Hyungu explained it to me once - but it's the best way I know to calm someone down." Yonghoon opened the water bottle and handed it to Dongmyeong. "Seoho is a pretty strong alpha." 

"He's not his pack leader."

"No. Youngjo is a stronger alpha, but your alpha, Giwook is weaker." Dongmyeong pouted a little. "Hey there is nothing wrong with a weaker alpha, he's a great alpha. I mean he's looking after you so well." Dongmyeong nodded, he was very lucky to have Giwook, if only he wasn't lying to everyone about the biology of his child. "But because of their differences, it is easier for you to get overwhelmed by alpha's like Seoho, especially if he was attempting to use his pheromones." 

"He wanted me to go see Dongju." Dongmyeong said quietly. "But I don't think he was trying to influence me."

\- ✰ - 

Dongmyeong was woken by Giwook getting into the bed, arms wrapping around him. "Yonghoon called me." Giwook said softly.

"I told him not to." 

"I know, but he promised me you were okay so I finished the recordings and now I'm here." Giwook said voice so soothing. "He told me what happened." 

Dongmyeong tensed, and then relaxed when he felt Giwook's hand gently rub over his abdomen, Giwook was here for them both, he was just looking after them. "I googled it, it's my fault for not being a stronger alpha, that Seoho could affect you so much." 

"I don't want a stronger alpha." Dongmyeong mumbled. Dongmyeong hand rested over Giwook's and he lent back against him. "This is what the baby and I need." Dongmyeong shifted slightly, he wanted to look at Giwook, so he moved onto his back and looked at him. "Please don't blame yourself." 

"If I was stronger-" 

"Don't, if you were stronger you wouldn't be you. You'd be different and I don't know if a stronger alpha would have agreed to our baby, I don't know if a stronger alpha would have googled all those things or would have told our entire pack that sometimes the only thing I can stomach is rusks." Dongmyeong gave him a smile. "Plus I'm the one who should be sorry, I'm not a very good omega, I'm too independent." 

"And you sass everyone." 

"Yeah that, and I refuse the bite." Dongmyeong sighed, "and I was stupid enough to get pregnant with someone else's baby and then ask you to pretend to everyone that you have no idea and just-" 

"Don't. You aren't a bad omega for doing that. You got pregnant, sure, but you didn't force me into this. You're my best friend, and I'd have been offended if you'd asked anyone else." 

"Harin would have said no." Dongmyeong said with a shrug. "And Yonghoon would have agreed but then immediately told the whole pack that he was not the father." 

"Dongju would have been even more mad at you if you'd gotten pregnant with a beta." Giwook said with a sigh, "Geonhak told me that they are starting fertility treatments. They're waiting on the results to find out which one of them is the issue." 

"He won't text me back." Dongmyeong sighed, "I wish he would support us." 

"Give him time Dongmyeong, he's trying his best." Giwook said softly. "He's just hurting, we have what he desperately wants. Geonhak and him have been trying since they first met, I'm sure that he misses you too but it's just really painful for him." Giwook sighed and Dongmyeong knew he was right but he just wished his twin was around, maybe he'd even feel brave enough to tell Dongju that Giwook was not the biological father and maybe Dongju would be able to help him work out what to do. He knew he was supposed to be Giwook's but how could he want him when he had done this?

\- ✰ - 

Dongmyeong sat in the waiting room, his scan was soon and he was really nervous, he was the only omega here alone. Filling out his papers alone, waiting, he had taken the afternoon off work and it was in the calendar so surely Giwook knew. He'd checked this morning to make sure Giwook was coming, and he'd said yes, but he wasn't answering his phone and Dongmyeong was really starting to panic. He could see the couples, all seeing him unmated, with no bite - even though he could have one that was hidden by clothes.

He looked at his phone and there was no message, maybe Giwook didn't want to see the baby, maybe he really did not feel any connection. He stared at his phone, not only willing there to be a message, but he was also trying not to cry. He had never felt like a slut for getting pregnant outside of a mate bond but right now with people staring at him and Giwook not replying, he really felt like he was in the wrong. He looked up when his name was called. "My alpha, he's just running late, can you please wait a second, it's our first scan." He said and he must have looked so pitiful that the nurse nodded and told him he had two minutes although from her face he did not believe she thought the alpha would come. 

Dongmyeong tried ringing Giwook again but it ran through and he just was not sure he could face going home after this, he would have to find an excuse to go see his parents because he couldn't just go home to see Giwook after this. He was trying not to get upset, people aware that he was alone, aware that his alpha did not want to see their baby, his pup was being rejected by their alpha.

Dongmyeong's name was called again and he brushed away the tears from his eyes, getting up. He could do this, he was strong enough to have this baby by himself. He walked over to the nurse who did not seem surprised until "Dongmyeong?" came from the entrance and Dongmyeong had never been so happy to see Giwook, hair a mess, looking as if he'd run all the way. Giwook came over and wrapped his arms around Dongmyeong. "Did I miss anything?" 

"No... We just got called." Dongmyeong said, pressing a quick kiss to Giwook's lips, just so excited to see him. They went in and the nerves ran through Dongmyeong again. Could doctors tell if you were lying about the parentage of your baby? He told her about his severe morning sickness but was told he was unlucky, but it was not severe enough to need treatment. They whole time Giwook kept his hand in Dongmyeong's. 

"Shall we see baby Lee?" The doctor smiled and got Dongmyeong into the right position, he was nervous. He hadn't realised how nervous he would be, even though he knew that there would not be much to see and it was really just to date the pregnancy. Giwook's hand gave his a squeeze as they watched, Dongmyeong looked back at Giwook as the technician took the measurements, he was interested, invested. Giwook's eyes were already glassy - this was _their_ child. The heartbeat almost broke them, Giwook kissed the back of Dongmyeong's hand as they listened to it. Their baby, Dongmyeong had been so scared Giwook would back out, but he seemed just as invested. 

As they were getting ready to leave Dongmyeong paused, "I just have a question. Um, my alpha, Giwook, his rut is coming up and this is, probably really stupid, but we weren't sure how safe it would be." 

"The baby will be fine. Sex is normal during pregnancy. You two have nothing to worry about, I know it's your first baby but you two will be okay."

\- ✰ - 

They were sat in a cafe, Dongmyeong was staring at the picture they had gotten. "Would it be unfair to send it to Dongju?"

"Ask him if he wants to see." 

"Yeah, and I'll send it to our parents." He bit his lip as he took the photo, focusing. 

"Was the date as you thought?" Giwook asked carefully, "You're _sure_?" 

"Yeah, it was the club guy. I did hope it would be more ambiguous towards it being yours, but no. It's club guy for sure." 

"You chose my name. Thanks." 

"You're their alpha regardless." Dongmyeong said quietly. "We both feel better with you. You are the only alpha that matters." 

"Still. It means a lot to me that our jellybean is going to be a Lee not a Son. If feels... safer. Like you won't take them from me." Dongmyeong smiled at the nickname. 

"I would never. You're their dad." Dongmyeong smiled as he looked at the scan. "And its just one pup so you didn't jinx us with twins." 

"Their heartbeat was better than any sound I'd heard. They're nice and healthy and I just... I was scared with how sick you've been that they'd be having a hard time because its so hard to get food in you sometimes." 

"I think jellybean is the only one having a good time." Dongmyeong laughed a little. "Why were you late?" He looked down at his drink. "I was scared you weren't going to come." 

"Recording over ran and Geonhak had left." Dongmyeong glared a little, "he had a call from Dongju and he was crying-" 

"Is he okay?" 

"I think he was just upset. I have a feeling they thought he was pregnant." Giwook said quietly. "So he left because Dongju needed him. I'd have done the same if you'd called and he's been so understanding about me being late because I'm looking after you." He said and Dongmyeong nodded. "I left my phone in the studio. I felt so dumb when I got there and I'd almost missed our baby. I wanted to be there."

"You only missed me filling in the forms and having the whole waiting room judge me. The nurse, I asked her to wait for you but I could tell she didn't think you were coming." Dongmyeong stared at the scan. "That's what I deserve having a baby from a one night stand. You deserve to go to your first scan with an omega who's actually carrying your pup."

"Jellybean is mine Dongmyeong. Please stop talking about you or them like I deserve more. They are my pup, mine. Clearly our genetics know that, I soothe you, I feel better too when I'm with you both. Protecting you." Dongmyeong knew that was how it was supposed to feel with a mate, but they weren't mates - and he'd ruined it for them both. Giwook deserved someone a lot better than him. "I will never regret having my first ever scan thing with Jellybean. I promise you that." 

Giwook really was too good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next ch is Giwook's rut, I think I'm going to have to up the rating for that chapter, do any of you readers mind that? (if yes I will write ... less of the rut)


	5. I Wanna Go (All The Way) - Giwook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!~ 
> 
> This Chapter does have an explicit scene so if you aren't interested in reading it then please skip to the next chapter (where anything important will be mentioned there) 
> 
> Thank you for reading/commenting/kudos <3 You guys keep me writing

Giwook wasn't sure he'd have hated a pre-rut as much as this one. Geonhak was just watching him as he struggled to get comfortable. "So... Dongju told me that Dongmyeong is upset with you." Giwook eyed the other and sighed putting his pen down. "I mean, you guys got pregnant so I don't understand why you won't have sex with him?" Giwook choked a little on air, of course Dongmyeong told Dongju - because their sex life was apparently something that Dongju needed to know about. "You holding back is just making him and you unhappy." 

"He's pregnant." 

"Exactly, you can't knock him up again." Geonhak pushed Giwook's shoulder lightly. "Plus it will be good for both of you. You've been denying both of you that release - honestly, Dongmyeong must really love you to have let you get away with rejecting sex." Giwook shook his head. "You won't hurt the baby, even at full knot, it will be good for both of you - and I'm not just saying that because Dongmyeong will stop complaining to Dongju about it." 

"I might lose control and bite him." Giwook sighed, "which is not what he wants." 

"I mean, I don't know how you've resisted all this time, you two are clearly a match, and as soon as I met Dongju, I knew he was the one for me, I couldn't resist biting him. How you've gone this long without biting Dongmyeong is like amazing." 

"Not really, Dongju was desperate for your bite, and Dongmyeong has always told me he was never going to take a bite. So it's never been something I've thought about even in rut or in his heat, but when I woke up this morning in pre-rut I thought about how nice it would be if he was bonded to me." Giwook felt guilty, thinking about wanting that bite bond knowing that Dongmyeong didn't and he was still unsure what the other wanted. Dongmyeong had curled into him easily, everything was on overdrive and Giwook had showered and gotten dressed, even driven Dongmyeong to work while avoiding touching him as much as possible - which he knew had pissed Dongmyeong off because he'd slammed the door when he'd left the car. 

"Giwook, the amount that you want to respect his wishes and not bite him to form a bond, you're not going to. But if you continue to reject him you're going to hurt him." 

"I know." Giwook sighed. 

"Look, just tell him that you're afraid your bite impulse is stronger - he's pregnant and you want to protect your baby and omega - and then rip his clothes off and get rid of all your pent up tension." 

"Geonhak. Please." Giwook shifted to look back at his work. He wasn't entirely sure that Dongmyeong was still going to talk to him. "Dongmyeong is mad at me." 

"Yes, because he wants you to fuck him until he can't think straight." Geonhak said. 

"I don't need to know what you and Dongju do." He just wanted this conversation to die. He did not want to talk about his sex life. Especially not with someone who would tell Dongmyeong's twin.

\- ✰ - 

Giwook lay back on the bed in just his underwear, listening to the shower running, his rut was coming in too fast, he had an hour or so until he would be under his rut. Dongmyeong had been avoiding him - still mad about the morning - when Dongmyeong came in, he was wrapped in just his towel. "Am I getting dressed or are you going to spend your rut with me?" Dongmyeong said flatly, Giwook wished the other was not so hostile about this. He knew Dongmyeong was hurt - that Dongmyeong was concerned Giwook was not attracted to him anymore.

"Can I talk to you first?" Giwook said quietly. "I want to explain before I'm in my rut." Giwook said and Dongmyeong nodded, putting on underwear and getting into the bed with Giwook. "This morning, my pre-rut, for the first time ever, I thought about biting you." 

"Oh."

"I know you don't want that. It's the pregnancy, it's making my drive to bite stronger, for the baby, our baby." Giwook could see Dongmyeong just thinking. "I won't bite you, but if you think I might, or something else, I want you to stop me." 

"Okay. I wouldn't want you to have any regrets." Dongmyeong said softly, kissing Giwook. They had been having sex for years and there was an ease to that. Giwook and Dongmyeong knew each other's boundaries, they had always known how to look after each other, and Giwook could easily follow his own instinct, knowing they aligned well. He knew he could trust himself with Dongmyeong and the baby - knew he would protect them even in his rut. "I'm gonna take this off okay?" 

"Okay Stardust." Giwook watched as Dongmyeong pushed the underwear off, moving to take off Giwook's too. It was easier if they just started like this. Dongmyeong moved gently kissing Giwook's shoulder. "Do you have a preference?" 

"Giwook, I know you're very concerned about jellybean - but considering you have been avoiding touching me, how would I know if jellybean is making some sex uncomfortable? I want you. I don't know what you want me to say Giwook." 

"Just tell me that you won't let me get out of control." 

"Giwook, jellybean and I can handle your rut. You're barely rough when you're in rut - even those times we're completely synced with our rut and heat. But I promise you, if you are doing anything that doesn't feel right, or hurts or anything, I will stop you." Dongmyeong kissed Giwook's shoulder again. "Can you please stop worrying, you've never worried about me before." 

"I've never had sex with a pregnant omega before." 

"Good to know I'm the first." Dongmyeong teased a little. "But I don't feel different, and you know it's not fair to treat me like I'm fragile." 

"I know Dongmyeong." Giwook sighed looking at him, "I just, it's new to me." Dongmyeong nodded, hand running alpha's stomach. 

"It's new to me too. But it's us. Giwook, it's us, we're still the same, and me and you - ruts and heats, it's what we do. You don't need to think so much. Can you please just stop worrying?" Dongmyeong shifted to curl against Giwook, just lying with each other talking about everything and nothing, avoiding the topic of jellybean. 

Giwook's rut started and at first he tried to ignore it because Dongmyeong seemed relaxed against him. Dongmyeong did not say anything but his hand moved gently stroking Giwook who was already hardening. Dongmyeong gave him a little smirk. "You are enjoying my rut too much and it's only just started." Giwook closed his eyes and just focused on the other stroking him. 

"Someone has to have fun." Dongmyeong said playfully. Giwook shifted to look at him pulling Dongmyeong for a harder kiss. His rut was starting to drive him and Dongmyeong was enjoying this too. Giwook knew the other had wanted this for a while but he had been too afraid to give in to their desire. Giwook shifted moving so he was over Dongmyeong, he kissed down the omega's neck, usually they would playfully bite each other but Giwook was concerned he would lose his control if he did. Dongmyeong was very vocal, not that Giwook would ever complain about that. 

He kissed down Dongmyeong's chest, the omega's hand in his hair. Giwook kissed over the omega's stomach and abdomen, Giwook could honestly worship all of Dongmyeong's body. He wished that he could just live as the other's mate and could tell him how beautiful he was. Giwook's hand moved, stroking Dongmyeong softly, mouthing over the other's hips, this was the only change, Dongmyeong's hip bones weren't as prominent. Dongmyeong shifted beneath him and Giwook looked up at him. 

Even in his rut Giwook had the clarity to think about Dongmyeong, he moved to grab a pillow, putting it under Dongmyeong's hips, ignoring the way the other man rolled his eyes. Giwook kissed him harder to stop him complaining, Dongmyeong's number one skill was having an answer for everything. Giwook kept stroking the other as he moved to grab the lube off the side table. "I'm slick." Dongmyeong flushed a little just saying it, and Giwook knew it was something to do with his refusal to admit that part of him craves alphas. 

"Not enough." Giwook said, he moved to coat his fingers, he traced around Dongmyeong's entrance, ignoring the other's complaints about how normally this amount of slick was fine. "This isn't like the other times." Dongmyeong rolled his eyes but he soon changed his tune when Giwook pushed the first finger into him, Dongmyeong moaned out, turning his head to the side, Giwook noticed that Dongmyeong seemed to be feeling more sensitive and that was something he could work with. 

Giwook kept his hand moving, stroking the omega as he moved his finger in the other, Giwook pushed in a second finger and Dongmyeong arched off the bed. "Please Giwook." Dongmyeong looked at him. "Please, you know I can take you and I- fuck." Giwook smirked as he curled his fingers. Dongmyeong shifted up to pull Giwook to him for a kiss. "Giwook, please. Please." It was not usual for Dongmyeong to beg when he was wired up, but normally it took a bit longer. Giwook kept meeting the kisses, putting the third one in and Dongmyeong gripped onto his arm. "Giwook, can you - I want you." 

Giwook moved, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom from the box next to their bed. He was Dongmyeong just watching him. He opened the packet and put it on, "What? It's just safer for you and jellybean." Giwook couldn't prove the science behind that but he already felt nervous about knotting and hurting Dongmyeong so this was just something he wanted to do. Dongmyeong just nodded. 

Giwook moved pressing against the other, before he slowly pushed in. Dongmyeong kept his eyes shut, mouth slightly open - he looked gorgeous like this, laid out for Giwook and this was hard. He moved slowly, his rut wanting him to go faster but he just wanted it to keep it gentle. Dongmyeong was encouraging him to speed up, they were used to what they both wanted from each other and it was easy for them to fall into it, moving with each other. 

They kept going, Giwook knew it was dangerous but the way that Dongmyeong's head looked tipped back drew him to kissing his neck, his knot approaching. Giwook bit him lightly at first but then it started getting deeper. "Alpha." Dongmyeong breathed out and it pulled Giwook back, he stopped before the mating bite could happen and instead kissed over that spot, his knot swelling not allowing him to completely freak out and stop. Dongmyeong came between them holding Giwook close to him, and the alpha finished when his knot locked them completely together. 

He tried to catch his breath as he came down, he looked at Dongmyeong beneath him, eyes looking at the bite mark. He knew they hadn't bonded but he felt bad - he'd almost formed the mate bond with Dongmyeong - why hadn't the other stopped him? Dongmyeong seemed to not really notice, maybe he hadn't even noticed that Giwook had nearly bitten him. 

Giwook shifted them so they were on their sides, this had always been their favourite way to deal with knots. Giwook felt kind of bad that he'd almost bitten Dongmyeong but the omega must not have noticed as he hadn't tried to stop him. Which judt led to more questions going round in his head. Dongmyeong looked happy though which was nice. Dongmyeong gave Giwook a smile. "You can't hold back on sex anymore." Dongmyeong breathed out, he always looked pretty after sex, but this time he was gorgeous. Giwook could still feel his urge to bite, but he was in control. He had always said he would wait until Dongmyeong asked him and meant it. 

"How do you and jellybean feel?" 

"Jellybean is fine and I feel great." Dongmyeong smiled. "I'm good enough to go again." 

"I thought I was the one in rut." Giwook teased, pressing a kiss to Dongmyeong's lips. They had been friends with benefits since their first cycles which was very different to now. They'd been nervous and unsure, learning how to touch each other. People never said anything because they had been told they were mates since they were toddlers. The problem was that they had never set boundaries. They were best friends who'd been having sex for years, years of sex and cuddling and sleeping next to each other and kissing was not exactly good for separating feelings or stopping Giwook from falling in love. Sometimes he felt like he saw it, he saw Dongmyeong loving him back - but was that because he'd always been told that it would be that way? Or because Dongmyeong really felt that way. 

He'd loved Dongmyeong for years, he agreed with Geonhak their bond and pull to be mates was strong. He just didn't know how Dongmyeong felt. "That's a deep thinking face" Dongmyeong teased, pulling him for another kiss. "You're not supposed to be thinking so much it's your rut." 

"I'm waiting for the knot to deflate so my head is clear." 

"Is it... is jellybean-" Dongmyeong looked down. "I read sometimes alphas struggle in rut if the omega is pregnant with someone else." 

"Dongmyeong, jellybean is only making it hard to not bite you. They make me want to claim you and them. In my eyes and my soul, jellybean is mine. You should stop worrying about it. I love them." 

"Jellybean loves you." Dongmyeong shifted off Giwook's cock and sighed. "Do I have time to eat before the next wave?" Giwook nodded. "I'll bring some for you." Dongmyeong got up and pulled on trackpants and one of Giwook's shirts. The pack knew it was Giwook's rut so wouldn't be surprised, although Dongmyeong had never been shy when it came to sex and his sexual freedom. 

Giwook lay there just thinking about if he'd bitten Dongmyeong years ago. Things would be very different now. He hated how strong his bite urge was. If only Dongmyeong wanted him.


	6. Stormy Waters - Dongmyeong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've actually already written the chapter after this and drama is coming~

Dongmyeong stood in the kitchen staring at the microwave. Giwook had almost bitten him, bonded him and he was just going to have let him. He watched the food, barely noticing Hyungu enter. Hyungu moved to sit up on the counter. "Everything okay?" 

"Yeah. Great."

"You forgot to turn the microwave on." Hyungu said pressing the start. Dongmyeong saw the other's eyes go to his neck. "You two almost bonded. That's nice. Good for the baby." 

"I was going to let him bite me." Dongmyeong looked at Hyungu. "I've never wanted a bite but I wanted him to claim me." 

"I'm not the best for advice on bites, seeing as I can't seem to fall for anyone but Yonghoon. I tried, to find and alpha but no one is him. You should ask Dongju about his bite if you're worried it's not good for you." 

"Dongju will just tell me being claimed is the best. Even though you're just an alphas object." 

Hyungu laughed, "in what world could you ever be an object for Giwook? Sure some alphas are dicks but Giwook is your perfect match. He respects you and cares for you. You might not see it but he's showing you his love. He resists the bite impulse - Harin once told me that he couldn't believe Giwook could do it and hold it back. That it was truly a sign you two were right for each other because he could resist his strongest, natural urge to bite you." Hyungu sighed, "Plus where he bit is a nice place, easy enough to hide, visible enough to make everyone feel extra connected. I used to think about where I'd want a bite, that's a good place." Hyungu sighed, "I just, can't understand you Dongmyeong, you have a true mate, your perfect match is an alpha who loves you so much he is willing to hurt himself to keep you happy, you're having a baby with Giwook." 

Dongmyeong wished the others knew. He wished he could tell him. _But it's not biologically his, I am afraid of what this means for the future, I'm afraid that I will never be good enough for him. I will never be his. He'll always know that I made a mistake in a club and he will see that I'm not good for him. I'm not a good omega, and easy omega, one who just follows the alpha._ However, no one but Giwook knew, so Dongmyeong couldn't say those words instead he said. "I know I'm lucky Hyungu, most alpha's wouldn't still be here with my history." Hyungu just looked at him as if trying to understand. 

"You've both slept with other people, it doesn't matter anymore." 

"It's not as easy as you think Hyungu." Dongmyeong said quietly. 

"Is it not? I can't mate my boyfriend and we breakup and get back together because of that pressure. Sure I could marry him but he will never get mate status, we will most likely never have a pup, we will live our whole lives fighting for people to take us seriously, with me having to put Harin down as my partner, my alpha. Do you know how painful that is? To have to say I'm courting an alpha when really I'm in love with a beta? If he could mate me, I would have taken his bite the second I met him. You have the perfect alpha, he loves you, he would forgive anything for you and still love you. He will let you do what you want and just sit at home waiting for you. You can continuously fuck him over and he will just love you more - and you won't mate him because you're too special." Hyungu shook his head. "He was so happy when he presented." 

"Of course he was, who wouldn't want to be an alpha." Dongmyeong argued. 

"He didn't." Hyungu's parents were part of the same pack, so they'd grown up with him as well. "He was ready to be an omega, and then you presented omega and he thought that you two were not fated, because you'd both be omegas. But when he presented, he felt relieved, to know that he had his true mate with him and you continue to throw that in his face." 

"Hyungu, I think that's enough." Harin's voice was calm, although Dongmyeong knew he'd come because he sense both of them were distressed. Giwook's arms found Dongmyeong and he melted into the alpha's hold. 

"I'm sorry." Dongmyeong said quietly and Giwook wrapped his arms around him tighter. 

"Go back to your room." Harin said, "Everyone. I'll bring Dongmyeong and Giwook food, and you should talk to Yonghoon- he heard part of the argument Hyungu." Everyone went back to their rooms and Harin brought the food in for them, he sighed when he saw them sat on the bed talking. "Dongmyeong, I know it's hard but Hyungu didn't mean it, his parents have been pressuring him about finding an alpha, it's not your fault but he's just jealous. You two both need to think about bonding, it will be healthier for the baby but I also can't make you."

\- ✰ - 

Dongmyeong was sat on the floor, he was starting to show, although he would argue that he just looked a little bloated. He was looking at the crib, that was still in bits. He turned when he heard the door open, followed by a sigh. "Really, you're making the crib?" 

"Yes Giwook." Dongmyeong huffed, "I'm not waiting until jellybean gets too big its uncomfortable to do this, and also you've been stressing me out about our last doctors appointment, so I'm distracting rather than sassing you." 

Giwook sat next to him and began to help, "you're mad that I'm concerned that we were told you're going to have to have surgery?" 

"I'm mad that you're concerned, yes. I mean I'm the one who's going to be cut open, and my body isn't changing enough. My hips are the problem and I am not going to argue with the doctors." 

"You make all the choices by yourself. Jellybean is supposed to be a team effort and I don't feel like I'm on the team." 

Dongmyeong sighed, "what do you want me to say Giwook, I'm almost five months pregnant, Hyungu has barely spoken to me since your rut. My workplace keep telling me my bump is small, but they say it like I'm doing something wrong - like I've fucked up already. You seem to think every choice I make is a personal attack and then to top it all off, my own body is not capable of birthing jellybean. I am an omega my number one job is breeding." 

"Your number one job is not breeding. Jellybean is growing at their own pace, and it could just be how they're carrying. You're doing a really good job." Giwook shifted to press a kiss to Dongmyeong's cheek, "and Hyungu, well, he's hurt - it's not you but it's hard to see someone who has what you want but doesn't think they're lucky." 

"No. I know I'm lucky." Dongmyeong said looking at his hands. "I have an amazing alpha who is standing by my side. I feel like I'm fucking up our pack because of jellybean." 

"Jellybean is not affecting our pack." Giwook sighed, "I mean, if it helps we're not nearly as bad as Dongju's pack." 

"Is there a problem?" 

"Kind of, you know Seoho?" Dongmyeong nodded quickly. "Well, it turns out that Seoho dates alphas." Dongmyeong breathed out in relief at the fact that they were talking about this. 

"Is there something wrong with that?" 

"He was with Youngjo, did you know that?" 

"Recently mated with Hwanwoong, that Youngjo?" 

"Yeah, they'd been ignoring their instincts calling them, but it was making everyone unhappy, so Youngjo decided to end it all by just bonding Hwanwoong. Geonhak told me that since then it's been tense. It happened like six-ish months ago but Geonhak said they are still struggling." 

"How do you even know all this?" Dongmyeong sighed, "I mean Dongju mentioned it but then jellybean happened so I missed all the drama apparently." 

"Youngjo wrote a song about it, it's really beautiful but it's also really sad. Geonhak is worried that us putting it on an album might rehash everything." Dongmyeong was deep in thought about it all. "I just makes me think about what would happen if Hyungu wanted to bond with an alpha, what would that do to Yonghoon." 

"Giwook, they're not like that. It will all work out for them. They're so in love." Dongmyeong said, "I do understand why he's mad at me. I almost told him." Dongmyeong watched as Giwook stopped still. "About jellybean, I almost told him, because he told me that I was so lucky to be pregnant by you and I just - I hate that that is a lie." Dongmyeong sat back, hand running over his abdomen. "I am lucky that you are willing to love jellybean." 

"You're not lucky Dongmyeong, they're my baby." Giwook reached over to squeeze Dongmyeong's hand. "I feel the same, sometimes I think about what if I told someone. It's hard to have all these feelings about jellybean and our situation and everyone around can't understand why it would be distracting." 

"You can tell me." Dongmyeong said softly, "we're supposed to be close." 

"We are, but it's hard to talk to you about it." Giwook said quietly, "what if I can't bond with them? What if I'm not good enough?" 

"How could you think that? You're already pretty bonded with them, and I know you're going to be an amazing dad." Dongmyeong gave him a grin, "I mean you've gone to mcdonalds every night the past two weeks to get my a milkshake that's half strawberry half vanilla." 

"I thought it was jellybean who wanted the milkshake." Giwook teased, "I think I'm still celebrating that you can keep most things down now." 

"Me too." Dongmyeong smiled. "But I still can't eat the kimchi fried rice that Harin makes to cheer us up."

Giwook shifted so he was sat behind Dongmyeong, Dongmyeong leaning back against him, hands on the bump. "Why don't you tell me one of the things that's on your mind?" 

"I ruined everything. I love jellybean. I love them so much but we were good. We had great sex and we were so close, like reading each others mind close and now sometimes I can't work it out. I was bored of other people, I just wanted you." 

"Jellybean would beg to differ." 

"I made a mistake in a club. A mistake that you're going to see a reminder of everyday. I fucked up. We had a clear life ahead of us." 

"Jellybean is mine. I will never look at them and think that you fucked anything up. Sure, I wish it'd been me without a condom but this baby will be mine. Don't worry about those things. You and them are fine. Everyone is fine."

\- ✰ - 

Dongmyeong decided to make up with Hyungu. He knocked on the omegas door and was told to come in. Hyungu was lying in the bed and Dongmyeong could feel his sadness. He wasted no time joining the other in the bed, wrapping around him as much as he could. "I'm sorry." 

"I am too." Hyungu said quietly. "I'm going to mate Harin." He said after a while. 

"Hyungu" Dongmyeong said softly.

"It's better to mate someone I know than someone random my parents think I'll like more than Yonghoon. Harin will allow me to continue my relationship with Yonghoon."

"You shouldn't have to mate with Harin." 

"I know that one. But Harin is a nice match for me and for Yonghoon too." 

"I just, don't think it's fair. If I have the choice not to take a bite, you should have the choice to just live with a beta and love him." 

"I mean we haven't sorted it all out." Hyungu sighed, "I also... we've been talking for a while about it, about the three of us being a thing." Dongmyeong blushed a little, he hadn't thought about the idea that they might have wanted to be together as a three. He just nodded. "Don't tell Giwook about that." Hyungu said seriously and Dongmyeong nodded. "Anyway, how are you and Giwook? I saw in the pack calendar you find out their primary gender in a week or two." 

"Yeah we do. Giwook is convinced that jellybean is a boy and I think girl. I don't know why but they just feel like a girl." 

"I also think boy," Hyungu grinned. "Have you guys thought of any names?"

Dongmyeong nodded, "but every time we find a name we like one of us changes the next time we discuss. We want them to have a name they love."

\- ✰ - 

They sat in the car after their appointment, Dongmyeong had had it confirmed that surgery was the safest way to deliver but he'd been prepared for it. He just wanted jellybean in this world, safe. They'd found out that the baby was going to be a little girl and Dongmyeong felt Giwook's excitement as he told his parents on the phone. Everything was falling into place, a little girl. 

The only downside was they were going to have to visit Dongju's pack which Dongmyeong was still avoiding. He felt even more awkward knowing that Youngjo was the ex who'd broken Seoho's heart. Dongmyeong also knew that he was not going to be able to get out of seeing Dongju's pack for much longer. He had been avoiding it for too long. 

He'd been quiet and he could see Giwook watching him, trying to work out what was going on. They set about organising some of the baby things that they had already bought when they got home and Giwook was looking less concerned - Dongmyeong assumed that it was something to do with making sure he was okay now they had confirmed the c-section. "Harin wants to do something special, you know to celebrate our packs first girl." Dongmyeong said with a smile. Giwook just nodded continuing to organise the diapers. "Giwook, is something up?" 

"It's just so real, we're having a little girl." 

"We are." Dongmyeong smiled, "I already know she's going to have her dad wrapped around her finger." 

"When are we going to tell her?" 

Dongmyeong eyed him. "She's not even born yet and you want to talk about telling her you're not her biological father?" 

"No, I read an article yesterday about it, and it's more damaging the longer you wait, like it can be really distressing to some kids. The earlier you tell them the more time they have to process it." 

"What do you want me to do Giwook, tell her when she calls you dad, no he's just your step dad because some man no one knows is your real dad?" 

"You always make it that Dongmyeong. I don't care who-" 

"You say that but clearly you do Giwook. I keep telling you what happened and you keep pushing" Dongmyeong sighed, "We have to get ready for the thing Harin wants to do. We will discuss this later. We need to work out what is best for her, and I can't do that right now with you." Dongmyeong sighed.

They got ready in silence, although when they went out to see the other three waiting, "I'm really sorry guys, you go ahead and get food, Geonhak has just asked me to go fix something for Youngjo's latest recording." Giwook excused himself and Dongmyeong just watched him. They decided to order because Dongmyeong didn't really want to go out without Giwook, and they all sat down sharing the pizzas. Dongmyeong sighed when he looked at his instagram and saw that Geonhak and Dongju were on a date. 

"He's not been called in by Geonhak." Dongmyeong said staring at the phone. Yonghoon lent over to look and nodded, and Dongmyeong could see the other three communicating with their eyes. "What?" 

"You're his mate." Yonghoon said with a small smile, "He obviously was upset when he left. You know he goes and hides in the studio when he's hurting. Did you guys fight?" 

"Not really." Dongmyeong said although he knew that they had. "He keeps pushing me about something and I don't want to deal with it on top of everything, does that make me so bad?" 

"It depends." Hyungu said quietly. "But whatever it is if he's this upset then it's something you two should talk about pregnant or not." 

Dongmyeong boxed up some of the pizza and got Yonghoon to drop him off at the studio. He put in the code and smiled going in. He knew which room Geonhak and Giwook used, so he found the alpha quickly, he at least was sort of telling the truth, he was working on a song by Youngjo. Giwook stopped the recording when he heard the door open and Dongmyeong gave him a little smile. "I brought dinner." He said as if it was a peace offering. "How mad at me are you out of ten?"

"I'm not mad at you." Giwook said, and Dongmyeong sat down in what he thought was Geonhak's chair. "Things used to be so easy for us, you know, sure things were still hard and we did fight, and there was always this unwritten promise that in the end we'd eventually sort it all out and we'd decide where we stand with each other. And then you got pregnant - and I've been there, I mean we've tricked our senses into thinking I'm jellybean's other parent, but as it's gone on, I've felt like I just understand you less, I understand the big things less." Dongmyeong's heart hurt, he could already feel the sting of rejection. "Sometimes it feels like you forget that we are a team. It's you _and_ me. I asked you about telling our daughter about her biological father because it is something that we need to decide before it comes up - and you know that it is not a secret we would be able to keep all her life. She might take a DNA test, or have a genetic illness, or have children who have genetic illnesses and then we'll have to come clean and I don't want our daughter to suffer in any way because we were afraid of the truth. Afraid of the truth hurting us." 

"I don't want her to know Giwook. You are the alpha that matters, the one who is going to raise her and I don't want her to think that she was any less wanted or loved because of how she came to be." Dongmyeong knew he had relied too much on the idea that Giwook just understood him, "I want her to know that we loved her, well I loved her from the second she was made." 

"I did too, Dongmyeong. I loved her as soon as I knew she existed." Giwook gave him a smile. "I will always love her. No matter when we tell her, no matter what happens, we will love her and she will know that. Okay?" 

"Okay." Dongmyeong smiled, they opened the pizza and ate, letting everything go. He knew he had to hold back, he had to calm that voice in his head that told him that Giwook would abandon their daughter, although it seemed like maybe they weren't meant to be mates.


	7. If I Hadn't Have Seen It (I Wouldn't Be Hurt)- Giwook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably concerning that I wrote most of this chapters with 0&4 on repeat.

Giwook did appreciate Dongmyeong coming over while he was recording - well avoiding his problems. Dongmyeong sat next to him, watching him work on the song, as they ate and worked. Giwook wondered if he should bring up his desire to become mates. He wondered if Dongmyeong would be receptive to that, they were sat close together while Giwook worked and he knew deep down that it was the baby who was making Dongmyeong act like this, making him want him. Dongmyeong shifted in the chair, and Giwook noticed him, he kissed him quickly and Dongmyeong just gave him a smile. "Why?" 

"Do we always have a reason?" Giwook asked looking back at the laptop. He tried not to feel embarrassed, "We're supposed to be a fated pair." 

"I know." Dongmyeong said softly. "It's apparently why our baby knows to bond with you." 

"You always talk about us co-parenting." Giwook knew this was probably a stupid idea. "I don't want to do that. I want us to do it as mates." 

"You want me to take your bite?" Dongmyeong said, he was more relaxed by it than Giwook had expected.

"No, I mean, maybe." Giwook turned to look at Dongmyeong, he moved reaching to take the omega's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "The bite issue is something that we can work out whenever. I mean, I want it to be us. _just_ us. No more sleeping with other people, and just being together and being mates. I don't know Dongmyeong." 

Dongmyeong's eyes were on their hands. "You want me as your mate?" 

"Of course I do." Giwook said, wondering why Dongmyeong had not know this. "I have wanted us to be officially mates since we presented." 

"You slept with someone else first." Dongmyeong said with a pout. 

"You slept with the most people - but I don't care." He shook his head. "And we'd decided to let each other be free for a bit before we made it official and then we never did." 

"I'm pregnant." 

"I had noticed." Giwook shook his head. 

"No, Giwook, I'm pregnant with someone else. I am a bad omega." 

"You're a bad omega for many reasons, mostly because you can take even the strongest alpha down with your words when you want to - although that is one of the best things about you. You are amazing, the best omega I've ever met and I know you're pregnant with someone else, I don't care." 

"You really want me?" 

"Of course." Giwook gave Dongmyeong's hand another squeeze and the other smiled. "Will you be my mate?" 

"Yes." Dongmyeong said, he looked a little misty eyed, but Giwook had little time to think about that, because Dongmyeong had gotten up and was now sitting on him giving him a soft kiss. Giwook wrapped his arms around Dongmyeong and kissed him back, keeping him supported. "I will think about the bite." Dongmyeong said quietly. "I promise I will think about it."

\- ✰ - 

Giwook did not feel as comfortable as he normally did when visiting Dongju's pack, there were three alphas, all three of them were stronger than him, with Dongmyeong showing now, it was something that Giwook was aware of. Aware of the other alpha's who were present, aware of Seoho's eyes looking at Dongmyeong's bump, although still relatively small, he just felt more protective as time went on. One of his hands rested on the bump and Dongmyeong looked at him but did not say anything, leaning into him. Giwook could feel his nerves, especially when Seoho finally walked over to them. "Dongmyeong can I talk to you?", Dongmyeong turned and looked at Seoho, Giwook's arm still around him.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about." Dongmyeong said quietly. 

"I'd appreciate if you did not try to use your alpha skills to manipulate him." Giwook said glaring. He noticed Youngjo moving from his place on the sofa, Hwanwoong getting displaced. 

"I'm trying to do this without upsetting your alpha..." Seoho offered and Dongmyeong shifted slightly. "Does he-" 

"No." Dongmyeong said shifting into Giwook and closed his eyes. Giwook felt it then, the way Seoho was looking at the bump. Giwook wasn't a fool. "Fine Seoho, we can go talk." Dongmyeong said getting up and walking across the room with Seoho, Youngjo was watching Giwook as if trying to gauge his reaction. Giwook could feel the embarrassment rising as it seemed like Seoho and Dongmyeong were arguing, he stepped back when Seoho moved to touch him and Giwook could not standby. He walked over to them. 

"Yeah you're going to have to not." Giwook glared. 

"Giwook." Dongmyeong said quietly, he hand moving to grab Giwook's, squeezing it. Seoho just looked between them and Giwook was sure that if Youngjo took one more step towards them that he would kick off. "Giwook," Dongmyeong pulled him out of it, and Giwook could see his worry. "I'll just finish this conversation and then we'll leave okay?" 

"I don't want you touching him." Giwook said glaring at Seoho.

"You need to calm down." Seoho said softly. "I'm within my rights." 

"Not to touch him." There was a hand on his shoulder and Dongju pulled him away slowly, taking him to sit down and giving him a small smile. "Dongju-" 

"No, you just are all high alert. Seoho won't hurt him, he's in my pack." Dongju said, "and Youngjo is trying not to make it worse but I know he is. That's why Geonhak has stayed in the kitchen so I can settle you." Dongju smiled, "Dongmyeong is good with you, please don't-" 

"I can't do this Dongju." Giwook said watching them. "Did he tell you?" 

"About the baby?" Dongju said quietly which answered the question. "He told me, but he also told me that you are her father." 

"Is it Seoho?" 

"What?" 

"The baby. Is it Seoho?" 

"Giwook." 

"Dongju." 

"He didn't tell me who the father is. He told me he didn't know." Dongju looked over at them and back at Giwook. "You need to talk to him about that, but from what I can see Seoho thinks it's his." 

"Yeah I can't be here." Giwook said grabbing his jacket. "I can't." He got up and left, going and sitting in his car, unable to leave because he had to drive Dongmyeong back home too. He just sat in the car seething, Dongmyeong was really just doing this to him - although Dongmyeong came out quickly, he got into the car. 

"Sorry about that." Dongmyeong said quietly, he moved to fasten his seatbelt. "I know so many alphas must be uncomfortable with jellybean getting so big, and we-" 

"Is it Seoho?" 

"What?" 

"Is Seoho her dad? God Dongmyeong are you just going to play dumb?" 

"We'll talk about this at home."

\- ✰ - 

When they were in their room Dongmyeong just looked at him, Giwook could feel the anger spreading through him. "Seoho. Fucking seriously Dongmyeong. It's one thing to ask me to be the father to a kid when you don't know the biological father but it's another to ask me when your kids dad is someone we have to see, someone our friends and family would recognise in her if she looks like him." Giwook was getting angrier, he couldn't calm down. He was being made to look like a complete fool.

"Giwook, calm down." 

"You want me to calm down!? You've been making me a complete fool all this time. You fucking asked me to be her dad and let me get attached to her and it's someone we know." Giwook paused. "Oh god, I have half a mind to drive back there and punch him." 

"Why? He's bigger and stronger than you." 

"You told me you were drunk when you conceived her. He should have been careful, he shouldn't have taken advantage of you." 

"No one took advantage of me." Dongmyeong bit back. "Is that's what been keeping you here all this time? That I was some poor defenseless omega who got taken advantage of, because you should know that I don't need protecting. I can handle myself." 

"Oh yeah, Dongmyeong, you can handle yourself, you handled yourself right into a pregnancy out of bond - and then asked me to take responsibility to our family. Was that you handling it without anyone's help?" 

"Sorry I should have asked someone who was going to be a real alpha." 

"Sure, a real alpha, because they'd take so well to you make them look like a complete fool in front of everyone. You think I wouldn't notice, how long were you planning on not telling me? Why didn't you just tell Seoho because from what I could see he wasn't in on the joke either. Or did you want to have two alpha's fighting over you so you could feel powerful?" Dongmyeong stepped closer as if he wanted to take his hand to try to calm him down using their connection. "Don't touch me." 

"You're acting like I'm a manipulative bitch." 

"You are." Giwook said looking at him, seeing how hurt Dongmyeong looked. "You never thought about how I would feel. About how Seoho must feel knowing you've kept your pregnancy from him for 6 months and let another alpha bond." Giwook knew it was his anger speaking but he couldn't stop. "We agreed to be mates and you still didn't tell me. You're not supposed to lie to your mate, or was that just part of the game to you? Because it wasn't a joke to me." 

"Please calm down, so we can talk." Dongmyeong said quietly, his eyes watering. "You aren't letting me explain." Both men turned to see Harin coming in, clearly concerned about the shouting Giwook and Dongmyeong had never fought like this, not even when they were kids. Hyungu not far behind, arms wrapping around Dongmyeong and Giwook knew what this looked like, them shouting and Dongmyeong crying. 

"You need to calm down Giwook, he's pregnant." Harin said, and Giwook could feel the alpha trying to assert himself as the head of the pack. Giwook resisted because he was so angry he just couldn't focus, he was so angry, he couldn't do this. 

"Why don't you ask him who the father of his kid is?" Giwook spat, before pushing past Harin and leaving the house slamming the door as he left. He walked until he got to a nearby park and he just sat there, trying to decide where to go. 

He felt someone come and sit next to him after a while and he looked over to see Yonghoon. He had expected that it would be Yonghoon who came to talk to him, he was beta so the least likely to trigger an emotional reaction. He also knew Hyungu would be with Dongmyeong - omegas knew what omegas needed or something like that. "Are you here to bring me back?" 

"Kind of." Yonghoon said, handing Giwook a coffee. "Dongmyeong told us part of what happened and I'd like to hear your side too. You two have never fought that badly." 

"What did he tell you?" 

"That you think Seoho is the biological father of your daughter. That you won't listen to him and then he just cried until he fell asleep on Hyungu, telling us over and over that he'd always known you'd reject him and your daughter." Yonghoon looked at the coffee. "I don't know if I can explain how much he's hurting but we had to call Dongju and he brought Hwanwoong, we've now got some weird omega cuddle pile going on." 

"Of course I'm the bad guy." 

"Giwook." 

"I knew I wasn't his pups biological father. I just can't raise Seoho's kid, with you all knowing and it's not fair on Seoho, who seemed like he wanted to be the dad. I'm sure Youngjo will be arranging a meeting of some kind." 

"Youngjo wants to try to mediate between everyone. Seoho respects your bond, but Giwook, you need to talk to Dongmyeong about it - for real." 

"Why? He's already embarrassed me enough."

"You two have a little girl on the way, mates always fight." 

"We aren't mates. He's still refusing a bite-" 

"That's just Dongmyeong. He's your mate, and he gives you everything but the bite. He gives you all of him and he doesn't give any of us that. He trusted you to be with him for this baby. Imagine how scary that was for him to say." Yonghoon sighed, "he wouldn't have asked you if you weren't his mate, you know that. You agreed because you are mates. This little girl is yours. You need to talk to him about Seoho, but he isn't trying to make you look dumb Giwook. He's frightened and he feels rejected." 

"He did this to us." Giwook said quietly. "I've been waiting since we were fifteen and we presented. for him. I've been waiting for him and he goes and gets knocked up by fucking Seoho of all people." 

"I'm not going to tell you about Seoho, that is his story to tell, but please come home. I know you'll want to sleep with Harin in the alpha room or whatever, but please talk to Dongmyeong." 

"I love him." Giwook said getting up with Yonghoon, "I just can't, get past Seoho."

\- ✰ - 

When they walked in Dongju was in the kitchen, he looked at Giwook and just shook his head before glaring. Of course he would be on his twin's side. "You better fix this." Dongju huffed, "You know what rejection can do to omegas." Giwook felt his heart hurt knowing that Dongmyeong was suffering but he also knew that really he had to wait until the next day when they had both calmed down.

"Dongju." He tried but he was stopped by a glare just as piercing as Dongmyeong's. 

"I'll get Geonhak to beat you up." He huffed, before going back into the room that was their room. He could feel Dongmyeong's distress as he lay in the alpha room. Harin was not really talking to him and it became very clear to Giwook that everyone in the pack had sided with Dongmyeong, a pregnant omega who was now in distress, rather than the alpha who had caused it. 

Harin eventually spoke. "You almost challenged me." 

"I'm sorry." 

"The last thing the pack needs right now is leadership challenge." 

"I wouldn't win." 

"Giwook, you're stronger than you think you are and I wasn't going to fight you. I can't say I understand - but I talked to Dongmyeong about it and he wants to talk you through it all." 

"So everyone keeps telling me." 

"I can feel his distress Giwook, so I know you can." Harin sighed. "Just hear what he has to say and if you still feel angry or like he lied to you, we will try to find a way to manage the rejection as a pack." 

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, but thanks for everyone siding against me." He knew he was still angry, he couldn't see how talking to Dongmyeong about it would make it hurt any less, not when he'd given him chance after chance to tell him about the father. "You could have at least tried to understand me." 

"Giwook." Harin sighed, "I'm not taking anyone's side, I just think you two need to talk about it and not shout at each other. It's not productive to just have you hurting each other like this. We're a pack and I don't want a division." 

"Well, we all know if you kept one of us it would be him as everyone seems to think he's innocent in all of this." 

"I'm not going to continue this Giwook, go to sleep, you'll feel better when you calm down." Harin sounded exasperated. "No one said he was innocent, he has made many mistakes, but you shouldn't punish him for it without knowing the whole story." Giwook did not answer because he knew Harin had said it as the end of their conversation, he just wished that his pack had taken his side. He was hurting and everyone just wanted him to talk to Dongmyeong - he would, he knew he couldn't just leave him hurting but he was afraid. Really, where would they stand after this?


	8. Interlude; Talking To The Moon - Seoho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda mean posting this, but I ended up writing this and when I showed it someone they told me it completely changed their view of Seoho, so now I'm sharing it with you guys~ the next chapter is also already written so should be posted either today or tomorrow morning.

Hiding in his room would be an understatement. After Dongmyeong had left things had been tense and Seoho knew that he had probably gone about things the wrong way - and then Dongju had gotten the call from the other pack, and he knew he had caused more hurt than he had wanted to. Seoho sat on his bed, in what used to be his and Youngjo's room, he had texted Dongmyeong a few times but had been left on read - he knew the other was probably trying to do some sort of damage control. Seoho had not meant to cause a problem but also, he could not stand by and just not say something to Dongmyeong, he had to understand what was going on. 

He looked up when he heard the door open and Youngjo walked in. Youngjo was the pack alpha, his ex, Hwanwoong's new mate and Seoho just had to deal with it all, like Youngjo hadn't ripped his heart out of his chest. Youngjo gave him a small nod and came to sit on the other end of the bed. Seoho tried not to think of how content the other looked, it must be easy if you're the one who dumps the other because you've found an omega to mate. "Hwanwoong called." 

"Congratulations." Seoho said and Youngjo sighed. "Sorry, I'm just, it's a lot." 

"I know." Youngjo said quietly. "Dongmyeong, he is being looked after by the omegas and Giwook has apparently been brought back to the apartment by their beta, but Hwanwoong is still concerned, Dongmyeong thinks he's going to have the bond rejected and you know that's not good for any omega, especially one in his condition." 

"Okay." 

"It's serious Seoho, if Giwook rejects Dongmyeong-" 

"I know what can happen." Seoho said quietly. At least Youngjo loving someone else had just broken his heart, rather than trigger a rejection reaction. "Did you want me to just sit there and not-" 

"How sure are you?" Youngjo said, looking at Seoho. "I mean six months ago" 

"You bonded six months ago Youngjo, or did you forget that?" Seoho looked at his ex, the ex he knew he still loved. "I don't think you should be overly concerned about who I sleep with since you chose to leave me." 

"You told me to Seoho." 

"Because I could see it was hurting you! It was hurting you and after all of this time the need was becoming stronger for Hwanwoong and he was suffering and I didn't want him to go through the rejection so I let you break my heart, because why would I want this life for you Youngjo." 

"Seoho." 

"You get to live normally." 

"And what was Dongmyeong?" 

"Giwook is a true mate." Seoho said, but pulled his legs tighter to his chest. "We were at a work event, and I was broken hearted over you and he was annoyed with Giwook or something, and he suggested we had sex after I told him that I had only dated other alphas because I'm broken or something." 

"You aren't Seoho." 

"So I said to him, won't Giwook get mad? and then he told me they aren't officially mates and they both sleep with other people. So we hooked up. And I guess I really am broken because it all worked or whatever but it wasn't like being with another alpha." Seoho had only ever dated alpha's, despite being one himself, although Youngjo had been the only serious one he'd been with for years. "So I guess the rest of my life is going to be loving alphas who will one day leave me to mate." 

"Seoho." 

"Please don't tell me my omega is out there, because I really don't think they are. Clearly I presented wrong." Seoho knew of a pair of omega's who were together in another pack, he knew there were people like him who deviated from expectations but alphas being with alphas seemed to be the least expected and accepted combination. He had thought that maybe he would find an omega who he was drawn to but it seemed to be impossible. "So yeah, I slept with Dongmyeong six months ago and he's six months pregnant and he's been avoiding me." 

"He has?" 

"Yeah, a few months after we slept together, I went to speak to him about work and about Dongju - because I thought he was avoiding coming over here because he was embarrassed that we slept together when I'm in his twins pack, and he smelt different but he was wearing Giwook's clothing, so I just assumed that it was that, and he then ran out and avoided any meetings with me after that." Seoho said quietly, "I don't normally have sex with omega's so I didn't know if there was a reason for it and then he here today pregnant and about as far along as since we slept together." 

"Did you use protection?" 

"Yes." Seoho said, flushing at this conversation. Was this where they were really? Former lovers now talking about using contraception with omegas. "But it can fail and we only used a condom, he wasn't on anything." Seoho watched as Youngjo worked it all out in his head. 

"And there must be a question over paternity because of how Giwook reacted, so it isn't exactly concrete that his pup isn't yours." 

"What do we do?" Seoho asked, "I don't know what to do." 

"We have to talk to him, but first of all we need to see how it all plays out with Giwook first." Youngjo gave Seoho a little smile. "We need to be careful because of the risk of Giwook rejecting Dongmyeong, and also if it is that they were both sleeping around, it is possible that the dates would line up with a different alpha. Dongju told me that Dongmyeong had only ever told him that it wasn't Giwook's and that he didn't know the father." Youngjo looked at Seoho and there was nothing more the younger wanted to than hold onto him and just pretend this wasn't happening. "If it is yours we will work it out." 

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Seoho said quietly.

"Dongmyeong is like Dongju when it comes to being stubborn, but also he has a mate and looking after a pup between two packs isn't easy." Youngjo gave Seoho a small look, "and it would be hard for him to have told Giwook in the first place that he was pregnant especially knowing it wasn't his."

"He could have told me." 

"Seoho, he'd have assumed you wanted the whole, bite, family thing." 

"He knows, about the thing." Seoho said quietly. "The alpha thing, not you, I didn't use your name but he knew, I'm an alpha who likes alphas." 

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with who you are."

"Keep saying that and I might forget you left me for an omega."

"Seoho, that's not fair." Youngjo looked sad. "You know it wasn't easy, and we're not talking about this, we're talking about this mess with Dongmyeong." 

"I don't want Giwook to reject him." Seoho said quietly. "I wish it was his, I know he loves Dongmyeong, and I'm sorry it is like this." Seoho just shook his head, "but if the pup is mine, then I want to be in her life. You can't expect me to just sit back and pretend it didn't happen." 

"I know." Youngjo said with a nod, "and I agree with you, you should be in her life. Especially as her uncle is in this pack, we will wait to see what happens with Giwook. We can't step in too soon, he is already out of his depth and if we're pressuring to discuss the pup he could make a rash decision." 

"I assume Geonhak and Keonhee think I'm a bad person." 

"Keonhee thought I should talk to you as the pack alpha and because he doesn't understand alpha things, and Geonhak... he's in a tough position, his mate is Dongmyeong's twin so he find it weird that you slept with Dongmyeong but also he works with Giwook." Youngjo gave Seoho a nod, "but they understand, they know that if the little one is yours that it is only fair that you have contact. Geonhak and Dongju have been suffering lately too." 

"I know." Seoho said quietly. "It's not fair that they are struggling to have a child." Honestly, with everything going on in the pack Seoho felt worse about this whole situation with Dongmyeong, all he had to do was just keep his head down and out of trouble. He was supposed to be with Keonhee, not causing any trouble. Hwanwoong and Youngjo were adjusting to their mate status and Seoho was pretending he was fine with it. Dongju and Geonhak were going through fertility treatments that almost always ended in one or both of them crying in the bathroom. Seoho knew that Dongju must've found it hard to know his twin was pregnant and it's just made worse the more that has come to light about it.

\- ✰ - 

Seoho was sat in the kitchen, looking at the pack group chat as he drank the water he'd poured. He couldn't sleep because his mind was racing. He just wished there was a way to get to the bottom of it. He stopped on the group chat looking at the picture Hwanwoong had sent so all the omega's cuddled together around Dongmyeong, protecting him, comforting him - because of the issue with Giwook. Seoho felt bad, he should have found a way to talk to Dongmyeong without upsetting Giwook. He looked up when he heard the fridge open and Geonhak was soon pouring himself a glass of milk. He looked at Seoho and took a sip, "I thought it was just alphas?"

Of course that would be the first thing he said. "It is." Seoho said with a shrug, he was the weakest alpha in their pack, although he was sure Geonhak could challenge for leadership if he wanted. "You joined this pack when I was with Youngjo." 

"You two were together a long time." Geonhak conceded. "But if you want to fuck around with an omega, why my mate's twin, why someone with a true mate?"

"It wasn't just me Geonhak, Dongmyeong does what he wants." 

"I'm aware of that." Geonhak eyed Seoho, "but you both have to want to, or whatever. You knew he had a true mate, an alpha and still went there." 

"Did you know Giwook wasn't the father?" 

"No. Dongju didn't tell me, because he wanted to protect Giwook, he wanted us all to think that the little one was Giwook's. And even if I had known, I wouldn't have told you." He took another sip of his drink. "Not because of anything mean, but I had no idea that you knew my brother-in-law intimately and would also have chosen to protect Giwook. He's bonded with the baby, and Dongmyeong is his mate. I didn't realise how much of mess they were in. You are in." 

"I know." Seoho took a slow breath, "How would I know- I mean I've never been good at this whole alpha thing." It was hard to admit these things to Geonhak as they'd always bickered with each other. "I've always liked other alpha's so I've never had to try to tune into an omega's feelings, I don't know how to sense... pups." 

"I mean Dongju and I aren't exactly the pup experts are we." Geonhak said lightheartedly but Seoho could see his hurt. 

"I'm really sorry, you two deserve a family." Seoho said softly, "I just - you're the one most in tune with omegas, and you seem to know everything about Dongju, so I thought if anyone knew, it would be you." 

"The strength of his bond with Giwook, even without the bite, it makes it difficult, because theoretically if the baby is yours he should be looking for you, he should find comfort in your scent but he doesn't. I have seen him - with you today but also before, he needs Giwook, either he doesn't know the father - which is what he told Dongju, or his bond with Giwook is over riding everything. Or both." 

"What... Will Giwook reject him?" 

"If you'd asked me before today I would have said no. Dongmyeong has always been difficult from what Dongju has told me, and not too long ago they agreed that they would be officially mates, Dongmyeong refuses the bite but Dongju was pretty sure he was changing his mind." Geonhak just shook his head. "Honestly Seoho, I don't know, it's hard enough to accept you aren't the father of your omega's pup, but to know the alpha. I don't know how anyone can reconcile that." 

"It will fracture their pack." Seoho said quietly, that had been the fear when they'd been navigating the issue with Youngjo having a mate, that Seoho would fracture from the pack bond. 

"They could not remain living in the same pack, no. I've never seen a true match break before, but it must be worse than normal." Geonhak looked at Seoho, "Don't look that guilty, Dongmyeong is a big boy and I know he knew what he was doing. He's been pushing his bond since I met him. Giwook has to decide for himself, how much he is willing to take." Geonhak shrugged, "I mean, we can't plan for anything until Giwook makes a choice and we shouldn't pressure either of them, they need to work out what is best for them and their bond, if they chose to sever - I don't know what would happen but we also don't know for certain that it's yours. Really we're just waiting for Dongmyeong to talk." 

"He's not said anything to Dongju?" 

"He just told him he doesn't know the father and when Dongju got there today he was already crying, and they just had to calm him down and he fell asleep. I have no more information. Dongmyeong holds all the cards. We have to wait to see his hand." Geonhak eyed Seoho, "But he's still my brother-in-law so if you overstep the mark or pressure him, I'm going to have to step in." 

"I wouldn't." Seoho said but he still smiled, at least Geonhak didn't hate him, although he imagined Giwook would never forgive him. He just wished there was a quick and easy way to sort this all out, he just wanted everything to work out for everyone involved.


	9. Trust Fall - Dongmyeong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments on all my previous chapters, you guys really are the best. The second half of this scene will be up in a few hours, so I wont make you wait too long to see how their argument ends.

Dongmyeong woke up the next day and for a second felt like Giwook might be here, he pushed himself up and was met by Dongju, who was sat cross legged on the bed, texting, before he stopped. He looked at Dongmyeong - "Hyunggu is making breakfast, something about a promise he made Harin about looking after you and the baby." Dongmyeong just nodded, his twin watching him carefully. "Hwanwoong is on the phone with Youngjo. I don't think he's entirely sure that he's okay leaving Youngjo with the others." 

"You mean Seoho." 

"I was assuming we weren't going to talk about him." Dongju said with a small smile. "But as you brought him up" Dongju grinned as if his plan all along had been to bait Dongmyeong into saying the alpha's name first. "I might be your twin and I told Giwook that if he didn't fix it, if he made you feel the rejection, that Geonhak would get involved, it is a two way thing." Dongju sighed, "You have always been difficult - I don't know why Giwook has endured so much, but you do know that even mates can break apart?" 

"Is this supposed to make me feel better? Because it doesn't." 

"You need to tell Giwook the truth - he deserves it, and my niece deserves it to." Dongju looked at his hands, Dongmyeong knew it was hard for Dongju, being in this situation but also to be the one to give him the tough love. "Please Dongmyeong, if you want to save your mate bond, really want to save it, you need to tell him the truth no matter how bad it is, no matter how scared you are, if you don't tell Giwook, I don't know if he'll ever get past this." Dongju looked at his twin and Dongmyeong could see his concern. "He is your true mate, if you fuck this up Dongmyeong-" 

"I know. I ruin both our lives." Dongmyeong said, he was nervous, nervous to talk to Giwook - nervous that the alpha wouldn't listen, nervous that he wouldn't like what he heard. 

"I used to be jealous of you." Dongju said with a small shrug, "you had your true mate right in front of you from the second we were old enough to have personalities. You two have been in sync, inseparable, and I was _so_ envious, you had your life set out. Not only that your mate, Giwook, matches you in every way but that you have always had him there for that safety, you never had to wonder if there really was your match out there. Then you presented omega and for a second I thought, oh maybe you don't have it made." Dongmyeong felt guilty knowing his twin was right, they had always known they were a fated pair. "But he's an alpha, not just that - he's the only alpha that would deal with the shit you put him through. But you refused to mate him because you're stubborn and he just accepted that." 

"Dongju." 

"He has accepted everything, and until I met Geonhak I didn't know what that could feel like, to have someone who understands you and loves you despite understanding all of you. Geonhak and I are a great match, but you two are something else. Do you know how rare a perfect fated match is? Then I can't get pregnant because there is something- it doesn't matter - and you tell me that you and Giwook are having a baby and I was so jealous but also so happy, I thought you'd finally stopped being difficult, that you were finally going to get your happy ending." Dongju looked at him and Dongmyeong had to look down, he felt so stupid just hearing it all. "But of course, you couldn't just do what other omegas with a perfect match do, no, you went and got yourself pregnant out of bond and Giwook just accepted it because he loves you that much - because he loves you the way I've always wanted to be loved, he loves every part of you. Even the parts that hurt him. Even the part of you that got pregnant with another alpha because it appears to be your life mission to fuck up the one thing in your life that you can rely on." Dongju sighed, "I'm not jealous of you anymore, not just because I have Geonhak who is an amazing mate, but because you can't seem to see how lucky you are and you're just so determined to ruin this." 

"I am sorry about that." Dongmyeong felt bad, he knew this was all true. "I know I'm lucky to have Giwook." 

"You should have let him bite you when you presented." Dongju said, "But really though Dongmyeong, Seoho. You decided, oh I know what will fuck with Giwook the most-" 

"It wasn't like that. No one is listening to me." 

"How do you think Giwook feels? You're pregnant and he's in the process of trying to decide if he can do this, so everyone is trying to keep you and the baby safe." 

"You're supposed to be my twin." 

"Why Seoho-" 

"I never said it was Seoho" 

"Ah yes, I forgot that bit, you told us all you didn't know, and it appears that you were in fact the only person who knew." Dongju looked at his twin and sighed, "You know if you'd told Giwook as soon as you told him you were pregnant he would have accepted it because that's how much he loves you." Dongju shifted, "if he rejects you, one of you will have to leave the pack, and I want you to be the one to leave." 

"Dongju!" 

"No, listen to me. If you leave there is no way Seoho is going to let you go packless, Youngjo still feels guilty for following his mating instinct so will literally give Seoho whatever he wants and the only difficulty is that Geonhak and Giwook work together, but if he leaves, he will be packless, and really it's not his fault that you are just so determined to fuck up." Dongmyeong burst into tears and despite his words Dongju moved to hold him, rubbing his back gently. "You're my brother and I love you, but please Dongmyeong, please don't ruin the best thing in your life. Tell him you're sorry, explain everything to him." 

"This time it's not all my doing." Dongmyeong said moving to wipe his eyes. "I really don't know who her dad is." 

"Dongmyeong." Dongju said cautiously, "I saw Seoho with you and the bump thing." 

"I had unprotected sex with an alpha in a club." Dongmyeong had told Giwook this, but he'd left it out when he told his brother. "I forgot to check and we'd been doing shots, and I made the biggest mistake of my life. I gave someone random something I haven't even given Giwook." Dongju just held Dongmyeong tighter, rubbing his back. "Seoho, was protected, in his car. I never intended for anyone to find out about Seoho. I avoided him after because I didn't want anyone to know and I know I was the first omega he slept with and I didn't know how he felt after it, but then I found out I was pregnant and I didn't want to deal with the whole Seoho thing, and of course it went and blew up in my face even though I have been trying my best to keep everything together." 

"Seoho is also not used to omegas, and your bond with Giwook obscures everything." Dongju had dropped tough love and was just trying to soothe him and Dongmyeong closed his eyes, holding onto his twin, knowing he was giving off distress signals, but trying to calm down. "Explain it to Giwook and we will handle Seoho after." There was a knock on the door and Harin looked in to see the twins. "He's okay." Dongju said, still holding Dongmyeong securely. 

"I brought food, he needs to eat." Harin came over and set the plates down. "Giwook said he'd talk to you." Harin said sat on the bed. Dongmyeong was eating because he knew he had to look after his daughter either way. "Tell him what you told me, he will know you're being honest. I know it's hard to feel him on the brink of your bond but I think you can fix it. He's hurting too."

\- ☆ - 

After he got ready for the day, he went into the communal area. His eyes met Giwook's and the alpha walked over, Dongmyeong wanted to hold him and take in all his scent. "Where would you like to talk?" Giwook asked gently, Dongmyeong appreciated that the alpha was trying to keep in control. 

"Our room is easiest. If something happens it's just safer." Dongmyeong had wanted to bitch at him, but he knew that at this point his only option was to try not to act up. Giwook followed him into the bedroom and Dongmyeong shifted slightly, as they sat down. "I don't want to fight." 

"I know. I don't either." Giwook said although he did not look at him. "Dongmyeong, I want you to know that if we can't move past this I will do what I can to ease the rejection. I know it won't make it easy but if I couldn't leave you hurting." Dongmyeong felt nervous, all of his resolve was fading, he was usually feisty, he would have said something like _I would be fine_ , but he knew he had to not be reactive today, not only that he just didn't feel that. He felt afraid. "I am sorry though, for yesterday. I shouldn't have just been shouting at you. I was angry - I still am angry Dongmyeong, but it was not good for either of us. All we did was upset each other more, and say things to hurt each other, which I guess being true mates who grew up together is rather easy for us. You're not a manipulative bitch." 

"You're a real alpha." Dongmyeong bit his lip. "I was just angry and defensive and I'm really sorry." 

"You have to understand how embarrassing this is for me. I walked into another pack's home with you carrying one of their pups-" 

"Why has everyone decided the paternity of my child? Just because an alpha acted up, you just decided it was him." Dongmyeong eyed Giwook, who apparently had just expected him to sit there like a good quiet omega. "It's not his. Thanks for asking." Dongmyeong knew this wasn't the right attitude to have but he hated this, he hated alphas trusting alphas more than him because of his status. "I mean you're trusting an alpha who has never learnt how to interpret omega pheromones, but sure. Do you need me to go get Harin so he can tell you that the baby isn't Seoho's, will you listen to him?" 

"I thought we weren't going to fight." 

"I'm just asking if it would be better if Harin just told you what I'm trying to say, would it go in better?" 

"Dongmyeong, stop it." Giwook said quietly. "I'm sorry okay. About that, but you haven't told me anything and then he was acting like that and you have to understand what it looks like. When I asked you in the car you didn't answer." 

"Because you were driving! I didn't want to argue with you while you were driving and when we got home it got so out of hand and you weren't letting me explain." Dongmyeong sighed, "I should have known you would believe an alpha over me." 

"Dongmyeong." Giwook said flatly. "I am not believing alphas over you - I am not doing this because he's an alpha. You've been so suspicious about jellybean's dad, and when I saw Seoho, I assumed he was acting that way because he sensed it." Giwook sighed, "I felt embarrassed, I can accept most things but it felt like you'd been lying to me." Dongmyeong knew he had to calm down, he had to try to understand where Giwook was coming from. 

"I didn't lie." 

"Seoho." 

"I just avoided talking about it, but that's not a lie." Dongmyeong took a slow breath. "I mean I have had sex with Seoho. Close to jellybean's conception. But we had protection and I was avoiding him because you and I have always had an unwritten rule that we don't sleep with people we both know. Seoho was upset about an alpha breaking his heart. I was fighting with myself on the inside and we both had sex in his car. It was protected. I promise you." Dongmyeong shifted to look at Giwook better. "I also wasn't lying when I said I didn't know her dad, I really did have unprotected sex in a club with an alpha after we did shots. I didn't know he wasn't wearing something until it was too late. He left as soon as he was done because I might have been drinking but I have never let anyone knot me but you. I cleaned up and called you. It was the night you picked me up and I was crying. I felt awful, like I had betrayed you, I'd always known I was meant to be your mate and I had gone and let another alpha do that. So then a few weeks later I fucked Seoho because I was mad at myself and I'd already fucked it up. Which just made it worse and then I took the pregnancy test. I cried in my bathroom at work when the tests came up positive. I am sure that this baby is club guy's, if it was Seoho, I would have told him first and then you. I understand that you want to know but I really didn't get club guys name." Dongmyeong sighed. "I wish I could tell you more. I can't. But I never lied to you about jellybean's genes." 

"Seoho thinks it's his."

"He's decided that. He's not reading the pheromones. He's seen me at work but couldn't feel jellybean. Jellybean is yours, she responds to you, because you are my mate but also because I have not seen club guy since. There is no bond interference, which would happen with Seoho." Dongmyeong sighed hand resting on his bump. "I know you are mad at me but I am not lying, I gain nothing. You have to believe me." 

"You think I'll sever the bond if it's his." 

"I think you're going to sever it either way." Dongmyeong said flatly.


	10. Tell Me No Lies - Giwook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter too :)

Giwook was trying to take it in, trying to trust his instincts, but Dongmyeong's fear and distress was really starting to overwhelm him. It was hard to talk to someone who was so afraid. Although, once Giwook got his anger under control, Dongmyeong too had found a way to control his pheromones. Giwook listened to the other, he knew that either way it was up to Dongmyeong to tell him the truth and Dongmyeong was the only one who knew the truth. "Are you sure?" Giwook looked at his best friend. "I mean, I really - I can't do it Dongmyeong. I need you to tell me - no matter how bad it is." Giwook felt their bond between them and he could almost feel it fraying. He was afraid, afraid of them breaking apart. After all they had gone through, he was afraid that if this was too much and the bond was severed, he didn't know what he would do. What either of them could do. They had always had each other, they had always been trying their best to make it work even when Dongmyeong did crazy things, even with the refusal of the bite. "I'm willing to try, if it's Seoho's, I can try to make us work." 

"Giwook."

"I'm serious Dongmyeong. How sure are you that jellybean isn't his? Just tell me the truth. Even if I'm not going to like it." Giwook was not sure what he would do about this, he did not know what would happen if the baby was Seoho's or if it wasn't." 

"Giwook. I just." Dongmyeong's eyes were welling, "I can't guarantee 100% but I'm so sure, I mean I had sex with someone with no protection." Dongmyeong was now looking at him. "I'm sure. But I can't promise you 100%. I would tell him no. I would tell you no. Club guy lines up with the predicted conception date, club guy didn't wear a condom, Seoho's pheromones are not what attracts jellybean - actually I find him overwhelming still. I can't 100% promise you. But I am so sure, she is club guy's. There is no doubt in my mind and not just because I think it would suit me better. If I really thought she might have been his, I would have told him. You've known me our whole lives Giwook, you know I would have done that." 

"I have, but also club guy isn't- Dongmyeong, you're obsessive with condoms. Ever since we were younger, if we didn't have one you wouldn't-" 

"I told you, I had taken too many shots, I wasn't drunk by any means, but I was buzzed and I was angry at myself, and then I forgot to ask him. I stopped thinking for a second - and then I knew he hadn't worn one and he cleaned up and left. I've already told you this why are you making me do this. Do you want me to tell you where in the club bathroom? Do you want to know the position I did with Seoho too? What is it going to take for you to listen to me? Just tell me and I'll tell you what you want to know." 

"Why were you angry at yourself the night with club guy, so angry you got in the position where you had sex without checking?" Giwook felt Dongmyeong's distress pheromones spike again, "you need to keep calm Dongmyeong, Your distress is overwhelming for me, and also I don't need your brother coming in and ripping my heart out." Dongmyeong sat there silently. "Did someone hurt you?" 

"No." Dongmyeong just shook his head. "I can't. I sound so dumb." 

"I need you to tell me Dongmyeong." 

"I was angry that I wanted to give you everything because I just thought I was finally done fucking up and then it made me mad because I was just giving into an alpha and I've always wanted to be free and then I-" 

"You were upset about becoming my mate - so you went out an had unprotected sex with a guy in a club, and then went on to have sex with an alpha we knew in his car because you were upset about the guy in the club?" Giwook took a deep breath. "We're not kids Dongmyeong, we're adults, and just how exactly are planning on explaining this one to Seoho, and probably Youngjo who will come with him as pack alpha." 

"Giwook." 

"Oh right, you wanted me to do it, this is your mess Dongmyeong. If being my mate is that bad-" 

"No. It wasn't that." Dongmyeong brushed his eyes with the back of his hand. "I was just, afraid that if I let go and became your mate officially, I would lose myself and become that silent omega who did what they were told by alphas." 

"You know you could never be that." Giwook sighed, looking over when there was a knock and Dongju came in, he looked between them, Giwook knew that Dongmyeong was sending off distress signals and maybe his twin would help calm him down. "Dongju." 

"Is everything okay?" Dongju said, although Giwook knew he was addressing Dongmyeong who was crying. Dongmyeong nodded, "Do you want me to stay?" 

"He can stay if you want." Giwook offered, Dongju gave him a small smile but Dongmyeong shook his head wiping his eyes. 

"I'm fine." 

"Dongmyeong, we're in this mess because you didn't tell anyone that you were upset or afraid, I really don't mind Dongju staying." Giwook said gently but Dongmyeong was adamant.

"I'm outside, I will come in if you need." Dongju confirmed before he left. Dongmyeong just shook his head, but didn't look at either of them. 

"I know that being your mate is what I'm meant to be, that we are a perfect match and you would respect me and my autonomy. I knew that but I was being irrational. We'd had my heat slightly before so I was still, that heat had been a lot for me, it's why I didn't let us get intimate for a while after. Despite me having sex with two other alphas. I'd just scared myself about being yours and then I couldn't get it out of my mind. Then I had sex with club guy and then I felt _awful_ , I knew I'd made the worst mistake I'd ever made, I'd let someone have something that you don't even have and I was scared, so when you picked me up from the club I cried. I cried on you until I fell asleep and made you promise not to ask about it. Then when I was at the work event Seoho was so heartbroken over Youngjo and I - I'd already decided that you were not going to forgive me if you found out, so then I thought that I might as well break all the other rules and we had sex in his car, he was fully protected and then he drove me home and we all just acted like nothing happened. Then I found out I was pregnant, and when I took the test at work, I cried because I knew that jellybean was conceived that night in the club and I was going to have to tell you, the person who I am supposed to have babies with, that I'd gotten myself pregnant following a one night stand, against a club sink, and that I didn't even know the name of the guy, because I had been too much of a mess that night, I'd not even bothered to ask him what his name was." Giwook nodded, he knew Dongmyeong was being honest, and it hurt to know how all of this had happened and Dongmyeong hadn't told anyone about any of it, he'd only told Giwook part of it. "And then Seoho makes everything complicated, so I avoided him. I knew he hadn't slept with an omega before and unless he has a sibling who has had a kid, he's never been around a pregnant omega before, and with him not having to use his sense on omegas, I knew he'd struggle to understand that he couldn't feel a bond to her, and that he was feeling what Geonhak and Youngjo could feel. That I was pregnant and they needed to be careful of my alpha." 

"He'll get used to that feeling when Dongju and Geonhak have their sports team of pups." Giwook said softly, he'd moved closer to Dongmyeong, knowing the other could feel him, and would be able to feel more relaxed if he could see they were working it out, they were navigating back to each other. "We do have to tell them, the problem is it's hard to sway two alphas and Youngjo will back him up." 

"Youngjo feels guilty over the break up, I know, but I can't change what happened." Dongmyeong sighed, "if I could I would just have unprotected sex with you instead of club guy." 

Giwook laughed, "I would have settled for you telling me what was going on in your head, instead of sleeping with strangers to deal with your fears." Giwook could feel Dongmyeong relaxing a little. "Look, if you had told me about your feelings we could have worked it out - rather than you just getting in more of a mess." 

"I'm sorry." Dongmyeong said quietly, "I know you've always forgiven me when I've done crazy things that make it seem like I don't want to be your mate." 

"I know, and we've never talked about that, I should have spoken to you about it sooner." Giwook moved to wrap an arm around Dongmyeong, letting the other instantly curl into him. He could feel Dongmyeong's feelings getting calmer. Giwook pressed a kiss to the top of the omega's head. "Do you want to tell me about it?" 

"Hm?" 

"What is it that scares you about us being a perfect match?" Giwook said softly. "We're going to be okay, I just, I want to understand so we don't end up on the brink again. Perfect matches are rare, and I don't want to lose ours." 

"It's just always been suffocating." Dongmyeong sighed, "We've been told since we were kids that we're going to end up together, that we are a rare fated match, a perfect match. It's rare and we should be happy about it. And I am - Giwook, I am happy to be your mate, really. But our whole lives we've been together, being told about how we're going to mate and have pups and live this wonderful, amazing life. Sure, everyone expected you to be the omega, but it doesn't matter." He took a slow breath. "I wasn't ready when I presented omega, I had spent my whole life being told I was going to be your alpha, that I was going to be the one taking care of you, and then the tables were turned and I didn't know how to handle it. The idea of giving myself to someone else, of being someone's omega, it scared me, to lose that control over myself - to have to listen to an alpha, no matter who." 

"I would never use my influence on you. You know I don't do that." Giwook said softly, arms around Dongmyeong tightly, allowing one hand to rest over jellybean too. "I have never used my alpha influence on you or any omega, no matter how frustrating you are." 

"I know that, but it is scary to know that someone can do that to you." Dongmyeong said quietly. "And then we started sleeping together, and I sort of convinced you that we needed to see what was out there first, and you would be surprised how many alpha's want to fuck someone they know has a fated match." Giwook doubted he'd be surprised that certain types of alpha would get off on one-upping other alphas. "And I started to think about how I feel for you, but then how much of that is because we've been told we're a fated match." 

"Dongmyeong - we are a match, it's not our parents saying we might be anymore. We have that bond. We've always had that bond." 

"I wanted to just love you because I do, and not worry about if I had been influenced into it. But you've always been so certain, that one day I'll just stop and we'll just mate and have pups." Dongmyeong hid against Giwook more. "And then I get so close to that and scare myself so I act out." 

"I understand." Giwook said softly, he moved them both so they were lying down. He let Dongmyeong shift into the position most comfortable for him and the baby and then just gently stroked the other's hair. "You should have told me from the start that you were scared, that the bond was making you feel trapped. You know I won't bite you unless you ask. But we could have set up some rules, or just talked about it until you felt better." 

"I know, I just felt like I couldn't tell anyone. What omega resists their bond?" 

"Mine, clearly." Giwook teased, "I'm sure there are plenty of omega's and just people in general who feel scared by the bond, by the idea of being tied to someone like that. I was only not scared because I knew it was you." Giwook pressed a soft kiss to Dongmyeong's lips. "Because we might not be perfect, but we can get through this together. Okay?" Dongmyeong nodded and shifted closer, Giwook knew the other was taking in his scent, and just let him.

\- ☆ - 

Giwook was woken by Dongju coming in with food and probably to check if they had sorted it out. "So you're forgiving my brother?" Dongju said quietly, putting the food down and sitting down on the floor, trying not to disturb Dongmyeong. "I'll try to talk to him about the bite-" 

"Don't, he'll decide when he's ready." Giwook said looking at the man sleeping against him. "He's had a hard time over the years and we still have stuff to work on but we're working towards being the mates that the other deserves." 

"Do you want Geonhak and I to talk to Seoho?" Dongju said although he looked awkward. "He told me that it's some random guy in a club's and if you think that's true, I can get Geonhak to try to convince Seoho to drop this." 

"It's something for us to deal with Dongju." Giwook said softly. "You two have other things to deal with and Seoho deserves to hear it from Dongmyeong - although your brother might not appreciate us doing it this way, but we all have to face our own consequences." 

"Most alphas deal with other alphas for their omega." Dongju shrugged.

"Your brother has never wanted a usual alpha. And, I want him to know that I believe him but it's not fair to him to keep him out of conversations that involve him and our baby."


	11. Coming Clean - Dongmyeong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and kudosing - I really hope that you like this chapter too. 
> 
> We are getting kinda close to the end. (Should I update the chapter number so we know how long is left?)

To say that Dongmyeong was happy about having to talk to Seoho and Youngjo was a lie, he did not want to have to deal with one alpha, let alone two, but he did understand that it was something that he had to do. He had gotten them all into this mess, so it was his job to at least try to fix this. He was, however nervous and he could feel Giwook's nerves too. "Harin could do it with Youngjo, like pack leader to pack leader." Dongmyeong said pulling the jacket that was Giwook's around him tighter, he hated this. He knew that Giwook wasn't _making_ him do this, but that this was the right thing to do. It was something that they probably could have dealt with earlier if Dongmyeong hadn't been so determined to control a situation that he would be unable to. Giwook came over and sat with him at the table, passing him a drink. 

"Harin is going to be here, but he's only going to step in if he has to." Giwook said softly, Hyungu and Yonghoon had gone out to do something and give them some privacy. Dongmyeong had tried to get out of this since the night before. "Seoho deserves to hear it from you. You know that." 

"He's not going to listen to me." Dongmyeong said, "he didn't listen to me that night." It was still hard for both of them to talk about the night that had almost ended in them severing their bond. 

"Well we're in our pack's apartment. You have me to support you and if they still won't listen to us Harin can step it. They will know not to overwhelm you, that they have to behave because this is our home, and you know that I won't let them push it." Giwook was trying to calm him down, but Dongmyeong couldn't help but worry about it. Seoho was strong, and Youngjo was stronger, while Giwook was a much weaker alpha compared to them. "Just tell them the truth, we believe the father is someone who you had unprotected sex with." 

"She is club guy's." 

"I know." Giwook said softly. "I know she is. But Seoho doesn't know that and he only has to know what you want to tell him about it." 

"I wish I could just tell them the truth, that they're yours." Dongmyeong sighed, "But they wouldn't accept that, not after you stormed out of the apartment." 

"Jellybean is mine, in all the ways that count." 

"We could run away." 

"Bit drastic." 

"No, we could go... away." 

"I feel like running away from things is how we ended up here." Dongmyeong knew he was right but Giwook just rested his hand on Dongmyeong's leg, gently supporting him wordlessly. "I still think you should tell him, but if you feel too overwhelmed or upset, you know I'll be sat with you." Dongmyeong nodded, taking a sip of the drink. 

"Can you tell me something, just distract me. I'm really nervous." 

"I know." Giwook hummed a little, "Hyungu and Yonghoon seem to be really happy at the moment, I even think I saw a ring. I think Yonghoon is going to propose - it will be nice if they could stop breaking up when Hyungu's parents get involved and start pushing Hyungu to pick a mate." 

"I think it's cute that Yonghoon is going to make that show to him and everyone that they're together." Dongmyeong said with a grin. "I know it's hard for them to not be able to bond, but I think this will help them." His hand found Giwook's and gave it a squeeze. "I mean Hyungu isn't as much of a mess as me, but they were born to be mates like we were. Yonghoon knows everything there is to know about him." 

"Could you imagine if we had two omega's like you." Giwook teased, "we'd turn Harin grey." Giwook hummed a little, "oh by the way, did you tell Dongju the names we were talking about?" 

"No." He shook his head. "Why?" 

"Just something he said the other day when you were asleep after our fight, he told me that he needed to know the name before the baby shower, that I did not tell you about, and then when I told him we didn't know what we were doing. He told me that Seri was the name he felt for her. And Seri is on our shortlist." 

"Weird." Dongmyeong said giving Giwook's hand a squeeze. "That is my favourite name on the list - but I never spoke to him about it. I don't really talk to him about the baby. I try not to, because I know that it hurts him to talk about it." Dongmyeong had never really spoken to Giwook about his twin's struggles, he knew that Giwook knew and saw it through Geonhak but they'd never really talked together about it. "I see that he tries to be excited and happy, but inside I know he's hurting that it happened so easily, accidentally for me." 

"I know, sometimes I see that look from Geonhak when he asks. I can't imagine how much pain they're going through." Giwook squeezed Dongmyeong's hand. "But I will say, this baby shower - which you do not know about - seems to be distracting Dongju, Geonhak told me about how he's possibly going overboard. The good thing is, it's distracting him. The bad thing is, when he gets pregnant we are going to have to do something equally as extra." 

"Do you know the theme for the baby shower that I don't know about?" 

"Geonhak would kill me if I told you." 

"He wouldn't kill you, not when he knows jellybean needs her dad. C'mon, give me a hint?" 

"You're having a girl, and it's Dongju. That's the hint." Giwook gave him a playful grin and Dongmyeong shook his head. 

"I'm not dressing up." 

"I don't know if he has anything planned like that, but you know as well as I do, that if he has, you are going to be dressed up whether you like it or not."

\- ✰ - 

Dongmyeong could feel both alpha's sat across from them staring at him. He'd shifted closer to Giwook, who's hand was resting on the bump, protecting them. Dongmyeong felt bad for Seoho, he knew that in the few days between what had happened and Dongmyeong and Giwook sorting themselves out enough to be able to do this, that Seoho had probably been getting his hopes up. It was something he knew from what Seoho had told him was not something he would have ever thought could happen in his life. Dongmyeong knew why Youngjo was here, but he wondered if Seoho really wanted to do this with his ex. "We do respect that Giwook has bonded with the baby and your mate." Youngjo opened the conversation, Dongmyeong could see Harin stood in the kitchen, listening. 

Dongmyeong felt cornered already with two alphas just staring at him. "You should have brought Keonhee." He said looking at Seoho. "We don't need another alpha here for the discussion and-" 

"I'm the pack leader." Youngjo asserted, and Giwook had shifted holding Dongmyeong tighter. There were too many alpha's at this table, Harin was waiting in the kitchen and Dongmyeong just knew he was trapped into this, he was already starting to feel uncomfortable. He knew Giwook would look after him, and he knew that Seoho was inexperienced with omegas, but he was also aware that Youngjo could use his power on him. 

"It has nothing to do with you." 

"I'm here to assure that my packs rights are looked after, the child would technically be part of our pack following the alpha bloodline." 

"No." Dongmyeong was surprised Giwook spoke. "Firstly, you haven't listened to what Dongmyeong is going to tell you and secondly, regardless of who the biological father is, the baby belongs with Dongmyeong, and is our pack's responsibility, she's a child, and she has bonded with me." Dongmyeong had forgotten about the pack politics that came into these things. "That idea is outdated." 

"I was just saying that would be the case. We would not be pursuing that line. Seoho understands that your bond with Dongmyeong is over riding most things. We are not interested in anything other than contact." Youngjo said before looking at Dongmyeong, "we really do not want to cause any problems, it's just... Seoho would like to see her." 

Dongmyeong sighed, "Cute as that is, Seoho." He decided while it would be easier to look at Youngjo, Seoho deserved to hear it from him, speaking to him. "Seoho, it's not yours. I know how you came to that conclusion, it's the same one that Giwook jumped to as well. I had unprotected sex with a different alpha, before, we had protected sex. It's not yours, I am sorry that you thought it was and got your hope up. I know you probably thought it was your only chance, but she's not. I'm really sorry, I should have spoken to you privately earlier, but I just thought that maybe you wouldn't misunderstand and I could avoid telling Giwook that we'd slept together. I didn't want to make things weird between you two but instead I just made everything so much worse and I'm really sorry." 

"How sure are you?" Youngjo spoke and Dongmyeong was surprised. 

"Youngjo." Dongmyeong said softly, "I know that you and Seoho have history, and you want to look out for him but you're not helping." Dongmyeong looked back at Seoho. "We can do this conversation just me and you if you want." Dongmyeong felt Giwook squeeze his leg in support. It was hard but it was the right thing. 

"I actually have some stuff to ask you." Giwook said to Youngjo. "So shall we leave them to it." Youngjo seemed to get that it was the best idea to leave them and nodded, going with Giwook. Dongmyeong let out a small breath and smiled. 

"He's never been that intense with me" Dongmyeong said with a small smile. 

"He feels really bad about the whole break up thing." Seoho said with a sigh, "We were together years, and it was years of him fighting the pull to Hwanwoong, so I think he thinks that he needs to make it up to me." Seoho looked at Dongmyeong again. "Are you really sure?" Seoho did look like he might cry but he was not going to let himself. 

"I'm really sure Seoho." Dongmyeong took a slow breath, "I mean I slept with someone who didn't use a condom, and their dates line up - and you've not caused any bond interference and your scent doesn't affect me at all. It's actually a little difficult for me. You're stronger than Giwook." Dongmyeong said by way of explanation. 

"I'm sorry that I made you and Giwook fight, especially over nothing." 

"It wasn't nothing, and we kind of needed it - we ended up deciding we needed to work on our bond instead of just avoiding problems, I'm sorry that all that time you thought I might be carrying your pup. Sorry. I mean the only thing you should be sorry for is bringing Youngjo, if Giwook was a strong alpha we might have had a fight when he mentioned that stupid outdated pack law. You should have brought Keonhee, I wanted to talk to him anyway." 

"Yeah, Youngjo is... passionate." Seoho said, his cheeks flushed in a way that suggested it was one of the qualities that had made Seoho fall for him. "He would never have pushed you on that. So you know. I would never have let him and Dongju would never forgive him if you tell him." Seoho paused, "What do you have to talk to Keonhee about?" 

"He's the worst of all of you at keeping secrets." Dongmyeong shrugged. "and I have some questions to ask him about something, that the rest of you would probably keep from me." Dongmyeong looked at Seoho, deciding that Seoho would tell Dongju that he knew so he didn't ask about the baby shower. "Have you thought about leaving your pack?" 

"Youngjo was overzealous but kicking-"

"No, I don't mean that, I mean- I can see that you still love him." Dongmyeong knew it was different, but he'd been aware that if him and Giwook had severed one of them would leave the pack, because it would not have worked, them being around each other and still feeling for each other. "Doesn't it hurt?" 

"It hurts, but they're my pack. Hwanwoong might be the person who's with my boyfriend now but he's also the person who looked after me when I had the stomach flu and Youngjo was away on business, and I love Keonhee who is the bubbliest beta in the world, I love Dongju and even Geonhak despite our arguing. They're my family, so I can't really leave them just because Youngjo and I broke up. Although, before you and Giwook made up I think Dongju was probably going to kill me." 

"He wouldn't have killed you." Dongmyeong smiled, "He'd have gotten Geonhak to do it."

\- ✰ - 

After they left Dongmyeong was lay in their bed, there had been just too much alpha energy around and he was feeling exhausted from it all, Giwook was sat on the bed working on a song. Dongmyeong watched him for a bit, before he fell asleep. When he woke up Giwook was further in the mixing process. "Is that Youngjo?" Dongmyeong mumbled, shifting so he was more sat up, but was leaning on Giwook, who just moved to hold him. "His voice is nice." 

"You should hear Geonhak, he sang the guide." Giwook smiled, "Are you okay? Youngjo was _a lot_ today and I know I said I wasn't going to get involved unless you asked me but him being up that outdated law just made me so mad." 

"I know." Dongmyeong said pressing a gentle kiss to Giwook's cheek. "Don't be sorry for wanting to protect us." Dongmyeong moved to kiss Giwook's lips gently, they were mates, partners, and he felt safe with him. "I know I don't need an alpha to fight my battles but I felt, you know how they say it's supposed to feel when your alpha protects you." 

"Safe?" 

"Mhm, safe, we were safe." Dongmyeong said smiling when Giwook put the laptop down so they could cuddle more. Dongmyeong loved when he got his way like this and Giwook let him just adjust and then ran his hand over the bump. "Jellybean appreciated it too. She thinks you're the best dad ever." 

"I think she just thinks that it will be nice if daddy has no more surprises for us." Giwook teased.


	12. You Make Me Shine - Giwook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cuter chapter, because they just deserve it.

Giwook tried to ignore the look from Geonhak, it was the first time they had both been back at work since Geonhak knew that the baby was not Giwook's. "Do you really not know what the father looks like?" Geonhak said when they had down time between recording sessions. "I mean what if he's really ugly." 

"Dongmyeong is more picky than you seem to think." Giwook said with a shrug. "I'm sure the man was handsome."

"He slept with Seoho." Geonhak said with a shrug.

"Seoho is nice looking. Plus they'd make a cute baby." Giwook sighed, he did wonder what his daughter's biological father looked like. But part of him did not know if he really wanted to know this, it could even start a fight. "I've just been hoping that she's going to look like Dongmyeong. Our pack and your pack know but noone else does and I really don't want to have to explain to our parents. Our daughter is mine in every other way but the most basic. She is going to know I'm her dad and I don't want her to ever feel like she isn't. Plus is we decide to give her siblings in the future, I don't want her to feel different to them. Is it weird how much I'm overthinking this?" 

"No. You're her dad and you want to protect her. It's natural. I can already tell she's going to be a daddy's girl." Geonhak teased a little, "but you should ask him about what the biological dad looks like, maybe he looks like you." 

"Wouldn't that be weird, my mate freaks out about the whole mate thing and sleeps with a random alpha who looks like me?" Giwook shrugged. "I don't wanna upset Dongmyeong and ask him." 

"I mean, you two should be able to talk about your daughter." 

"We do. But he- I think he's embarrassed honestly, he doesn't like to talk about her dad." Giwook sighed, "he thinks I am, that I would think something less of him because of how our daughter was made. I love her - I don't care how she was conceived." He sighed harder, "but I can't make him see that it's okay. I mean sure it's not ideal, but I love him. I love her. She is my daughter and if anyone makes him or her feel bad about how she came to be I'll fight them to the end, I love them so much but he just struggles to tell me about it." 

"Dongju gets like that when he's embarrassed too. He just shuts me out - but he does that a lot more recently. I heard him talking to Keonhee," Geonhak bit his lip and Giwook knew his friend was going to tell him something serious. "If Dongju calls you two, and tells you he's afraid I'm going to leave him because we're struggling to have a baby can you and Dongmyeong tell him that no matter what I'm his, and I love him." 

"Did he tell Keonhee that he was afraid of that?" 

"He told him that he thinks its him that is the cause of our infertility and that he thinks if I find out then I might sever our bond." Geonhak looked hurt. "And you know I would never do that to him. Even if we have to adopt I don't care. I'd love to adopt with him. I'd love to do anything with him." 

"I'm sure he knows that, ever since I've known him - which is like the day I was born, he's always wanted a family and the whole perfect life with is alpha, he's probably frustrated with himself." Giwook reached to give Geonhak's arm a squeeze. "I mean, he loves and adores you but like Dongmyeong, when things happen that are not what he planned or wanted, they sort of shut down and freak out. They push away the people they love most." 

"Don't tell Dongmyeong." 

"So you want me to tell Dongmyeong that if Dongju tells him he is worried you're gonna leave him that you won't, but also want me to not tell him that Dongju is having a hard time?" 

"Why are we mates with the literal most difficult omegas?" Geonhak lent back in his chair. "I just want him to know he's safe with me. That if he needs to cry with me then he can and I'll cry with him and hold him. The baby shower planning is a good distraction, but I just know that planning won't be forever." 

"Does he want to do our nursery?" Giwook said and Geonhak raised a brow. 

"Think about if you really want him to do that." Geonhak forced a smile. "You talk to Dongmyeong about what your daughters dad looks like, and I'll talk to Dongju about not shutting me out because I'm not going anywhere. Deal?" 

"Deal." Giwook said with a smile. "If Dongmyeong kicks me out, I'm coming to sleep in your bed." 

"If Dongju is crying on Keonhee, there will be space in the bed."

\- ✰ - 

When Giwook got home Dongmyeong was sat at the desk in their room drawing on his tablet. Giwook walked over and kissed his cheek. "Busy?" 

"Need to get a head start on the stuff I'm gonna be behind on when jellybean comes." 

"Can you pause, I wanna talk to you about something." 

"Did you buy another leopard print baby-gro? I know I said my limit was five, but I can push it to six if you also buy her a cute dress."

"Funny, but no, it's about your brother." Dongmyeong put the pen down and locked the tablet, moving so he could look at Giwook properly. "Has he told you anything recently about Geonhak?"

"No, should he have? Are they fighting?" 

"No, nothing like that, just Geonhak overheard your brother telling Keonhee that he was scared that if he couldn't have kids that Geonhak would sever their bond, and Geonhak wanted you to know, that no matter what he would never sever the bond with your brother. He just wants you to reassure him if he contacts you about it." 

"I will, but Dongju doesn't really confide in me about his issues with having a baby." Dongmyeong pushed his hair back. "Not since I got pregnant, it kind of hurts to know he's telling someone else." 

"He loves you and his niece, it's just hard for him right now." 

"He came over when you almost severed our bond and he looked after me and jellybean even though it must have been hurting him, and he never said no when we needed him, and he's planning the baby shower, and I can't even do anything in return." 

"We're here for him, he just can't accept our help." Giwook gave Dongmyeong a small smile, "but he knows that if he needed you, that you'd be there in a flash. But honestly Dongmyeong, if you were struggling to get pregnant you aren't going to want to cry about it to your twin who got pregnant by accident." 

"I know but-" Dongmyeong pouted a little, "Okay, I get it. But still, he's my twin and trust me I'd be telling him that Geonhak is completely in love with him and they're mates and Geonhak would never sever the bond over something like that, or I'd have to require you kill him." Dongmyeong got up and came and sat next to Giwook, kissing him. Since everything happened with the fighting and the making up they had both left their old barriers behind and now were treating each other the way they felt compelled to as mates. "Thank you for telling me about it."

"Of course. I also have something else." Giwook felt nervous. 

"Okay? Is something wrong?" 

"Do you remember anything about club guy's looks? Giwook was surprised that Dongmyeong was still so relaxed, curled into him slightly. "I'm just curious about our jellybean's biological parent. Was he handsome?" 

"He was. I'm surprised you asked." Dongmyeong hummed. "From his clothes he was rich. I got the impression that he sleeps with a lot of omegas and doesn't care if there are consequences for the omega. He was confident and that made him sexier, that and the tequila." Giwook had moved to gently run his hand over the bump trying to let Dongmyeong know that it changed nothing. "He wasn't outstanding but he was still handsome. Its a bit hazy but if you want I could maybe try to draw him... I mean it's not like we're ever going to meet him." 

"No." Giwook said, "but I'd like to see him. I already know jellybean will be beautiful but I'd like to see her other genetic half. I know its selfish but I want her to look like you."

"I do as well. I don't want anyone to ever suggest you're not her dad. Because you are her dad in all the ways that count." Giwook was surprised by how relaxed the other was about this. 

"I thought you'd be mad I asked."

"Since our talk after the fight, I realised that you are my mate and not just going to drop me for my mistakes. I am trying to be more open with you. I want our bond to be strong. We're a fated match. A perfect pair and I will admit that I have not been the best mate to you in the past. But somehow you still love me and I love you Giwook. I always messed up but I did and still do." Dongmyeong pulled him for a more romantic kiss, they moved easily to lie down, still kissing, knowing exactly what each other liked. Dongmyeong's hand was in the back of his hair giving it a tug.

\- ☆ - 

Giwook had not expected that conversation would lead to sex but they were both lying there, connected by the knot. Dongmyeong looked content. "Don't look at me like that." Dongmyeong mumbled "I'm great and so is the baby." Dongmyeong gave him a soft kiss. "It felt good for our connection too. I know you're worried about hurting me but can we not wait this long again."

"It won't be this long again" Giwook said softly. "We're mates and our walls are coming down now. Our bond is significantly stronger than it's ever been already. Can I really get jellybean another leopard print baby-gro?"

"Only if you get her a cute dress too."

"Can the dress be leopard print?" 

"As cute as you and her in matching leopard print sounds. She's our baby, and I'm fashionable. Plus she going to be so cute that she needs the cutest outfits too." He kissed Giwook softly, teasing. "Buy her more leopard print but remember I want cute options too." Dongmyeong smiled. 

"Do you think jellybean will be difficult like you?" Giwook laughed, even though Dongmyeong playfully hit him. 

"I'm your mate, you're not supposed to call me difficult." 

"Please, Dongmyeong, you know you're difficult, I think you drove your mom and dad insane." He said kissing Dongmyeong softly, this was nice, it was warmth, it was what they were supposed to be as mates. Sure there were the issues, but they were open to each other and were willing to try to understand each other. "If our jellybean is like you I think I'm going to go grey." 

"Hey, I wasn't _that_ bad." 

"You got into that fight with those alphas." 

"They deserved it! They thought they were better than me." 

"Yeah but our school wasn't too happy when an omega started a fight with three alphas." Giwook smiled, Dongmyeong shifted easily off his knot now, and adjusted to make himself comfortable. "but it was pretty cool. I mean I already knew you were my mate, but you are also just so headstrong." 

"I'd like jellybean to be maybe a little calmer than me." 

"Also didn't you run away three times." 

"It doesn't count if I ran away and ended up hiding in your bedroom." Dongmyeong huffed, "No matter how she presents, she's going to know that she should never let anyone tell her how to feel, or how to act. She'll know that her dad is the best alpha, because he never once tried to get me to calm down, even when I fought with alphas - you always had my back." 

"I didn't like that people would treat you differently. You're tougher than most alphas." Dongmyeong smiled, he kissed Giwook and then settled back into the pillow. 

"I have to be. I have to defend my mate bond, you were far too popular in school." Giwook rolled his eyes, "what? You were! We should go shower, Harin will probably cook soon, and I can't have the others being seduced by you." Dongmyeong laughed getting up and pulling Giwook with him, as he laughed pulling him towards the shower. Giwook was pretty sure this was what their bond had meant to feel like this whole time.


	13. Learning To Love Myself - Dongmyeong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading (and leaving kudos or commenting), I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm curious to know which of the side characters you would like to see in a linked 'spin-off' story?

Dongmyeong had drawn the sketch of the man that he'd slept with in the club, but had not shown Giwook despite having it drawn for days. He was looking at it again, part of him trying to remember any more details, but also part of him wondering which of these features would he see on his daughter. He was startled by a knock followed by Hyungu entering. Hyungu joined him at the desk. "Oh is that club guy?"

"Yeah." Dongmyeong said quietly as Hyungu looked over him and hummed. 

"Sure, he's cute but he's not Giwook. Your mate is a better match." Hyungu said with a nonchalant shrug. "What did Giwook say?" 

"I've not shown him." 

"Why? You two aren't fighting again. You're both radiating happiness. It's cute. But he asked to see it, so he's not going to freak out. You've got less than three months until she's here. It's better to just get it out of the way. He loves you and the baby. Plus you both are mates." Dongmyeong nodded.

"What if it makes it too real that she isn't biologically his?" 

"He's bonded with the pup. You know he has. He makes other alphas look bad. He's that bonded with her. It amazes me how strong the bond is considering. You two will be okay." 

"Did you decide what you were going to do about Yonghoon and Harin and that kind of stuff?" Dongmyeong said locking his tablet so he didn't have to look at it. He was afraid that the ease that had come to their bond recently would be lost when he showed Giwook, that it would reignite all their issues, they had been trying their hardest to overcome. They were finally in a good place, a place where they could really call each other mates, a place that they could really love each other and there were less barriers, and Dongmyeong was risking Giwook pulling away. 

"I'm still working on it." Hyungu sighed, "when I presented I did think this was all going to be a lot easier." 

"It's supposed to make it easier, the secondary gender," Dongmyeong rolled his eyes, "but it's more trouble than it's worth. I mean you fell in love with a beta, and I fucked up but somehow have managed to save it-" 

"Giwook, just believes in your bond and loves you, Dongmyeong, he loves you so much - so please don't fuck it up this time." 

"He'd really have severed if it was Seoho's." Dongmyeong said quietly. 

"How is Seoho?" 

"Fine, he keeps sending me weird memes and I'm not sure if I'm supposed to find them funny." Dongmyeong shrugged. 

"It's hard, I mean when Yonghoon and I have been on breaks it sucks, to have to be in the same pack as him, but Youngjo literally bonded with someone else. I mean Seoho's always going to have it hard if he's only really drawn to alphas. Alphas with other alphas is like the worst combination to some people." 

"He can't help it." 

"I know that, but you see those people on the news talking about it, like there is something wrong with omegas and alphas who aren't all over each other. But at least I'm interested in a beta." Hyungu sighed, "Seoho does know he can come hang out if he wants to get away from that bond right? Giwook isn't weird about it, right?" 

"Giwook doesn't really care. We discussed what happened and he knows that Seoho and I are not going to be having an affair, we're not interested in each other we both just hurt and made a poor choice." Dongmyeong shook his head, "but I think everyone is hurting, Seoho, Youngjo, Hwanwoong - it's a mess and none of them ever meant to hurt anyone." 

"That's what scares me about being unmated." Hyungu said quietly, Dongmyeong noticed the engagement ring that Hyungu was wearing but had not told the pack about. "I love Yonghoon, but one day I could hurt him. I would never want to do that." 

"Harin is a way around that?" 

"Harin is... different." Hyungu said with a small flush. "I can't believe I'm going to tell you, but if you tell any of our parents - or Giwook then I'll tell your parents about club guy." Dongmyeong nodded, confused as to what it could be. "Harin has joined Yonghoon and I before. Usually around heats and ruts, but sometimes we just all like each other being there." 

"So the three of you?" 

"Yes. The three of us. Harin is good to us, both of us and we care for him deeply, but sometimes I see how Yonghoon looks at me, and at Harin, like he can't work out if there is something to be worried about." Hyungu sighed, "know what's really fucked up, I can mate bond with Harin _and_ marry Yonghoon, that's how low they see marriages with betas." 

"But then wouldn't everyone be happy?" 

"Dongmyeong, I want Yonghoon to have the same status as Giwook has for you. If anything happens to you, he's your mate. They won't do that for Yonghoon, and it's stupid."

\- ☆ - 

While they were cuddled together watching a movie Dongmyeong had finally felt brave enough to show Giwook. So now he was sat watching Giwook look at the drawing, Dongmyeong was getting more nervous as time went on before Giwook gave him a kiss. The man then moved running his hand over the bump. "You're going to be so cute jellybean. Your daddy is beautiful and club guy isn't bad. Your daddy has good taste." Giwook looked back at Dongmyeong, kissing him again. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry that we even had to do this." Dongmyeong said quietly, Giwook gave him another kiss. "We love you." 

"I love you both too." Giwook kissed him more and Dongmyeong felt so loved and protected. He shifted closer to his mate. "I've cancelled all my afternoon recordings so I can be there for your appointment tomorrow." Dongmyeong nodded, he knew it was partly because the other felt bad about almost missing their first appointment but also because he wanted to know everything. 

"They're going to tell us her birthday. Providing she's not going to decide she wants to meet us earlier." 

"Always a concern when her daddy never follows rules. " Giwook was playful. 

"Well she has your influence, so that probably means she'll be too laid back." 

"It's crazy to think she's going to be here in a few months. So much has happened." 

"And we've still not gotten everything. She's so little but she has so much stuff." 

"That's because you keep seeing cute things that she needs." Giwook teased. "And we're going to have even more after the baby shower. I think my mom has bought us a diaper bin that as you put the diaper in it, seals it in a bag or something. She was very excited about a diaper bin." 

"We got excited about a car seat that doubles up as a carrier." Dongmyeong laughed. 

"Yeah but that's a bin, we were excited thinking about bringing her home and all the places we will show her."

\- ☆ - 

Having a date made everything feel scarier, they were planning, although there was only so much they could plan knowing that Dongmyeong was going to be going into surgery. Giwook was nervous about that and Dongmyeong was getting nervous thinking about the other being afraid. It was the safest option but Dongmyeong understood why his mate would worry. They were trying to not worry too much, which was kind of easy knowing the baby shower was coming up.

Dongmyeong woke up on the morning on the baby shower to find Dongju already sat on his bed. He shifted and looked at the space where Giwook should be. "Oh it sucks to wake up without my mate." He complained, sitting up slowly and looking at Dongju. "Why are you here?" 

"I have to get you ready for the baby shower. I can't trust you to do it yourself." Dongju hummed, "Plus Geonhak, Giwook and the rest of your pack and decorating. Although I should probably check on them, so you go shower. Put on something nice, I'll get you something to eat and also make sure that the others are doing it right" Dongju got up, "oh and If I don't like the outfit, I'm going to make you change. We're going to be taking pictures so please be cute." Dongju laughed getting up and Dongmyeong assumed that the other was going to nag the others and find him some food. Dongmyeong was happy to see Dongju so happy. He did actually really want to take a photo with Dongju, he had plenty with the rest of his pack but not very many with his brother and he wanted his daughter to have those pictures of her uncle from before she was born. 

Dongmyeong got showered and dressed and was already taking selfies by the time Dongju came back in with some waffles and fruit. "Did Giwook make this?" Dongju nodded and Dongmyeong sat down and began to eat. "Are they behaving out there?" 

"You know me, I can whip anyone into shape." Dongju said with a grin. "Giwook told me you drew club guy, can I see him?" Dongmyeong nodded and handed Dongju the tablet, he looked over it and just nodded. "Well if your drawing is accurate my niece is going to be cute. Are you going to show her?" 

"I don't really plan on it." Dongmyeong said with a shrug. "I haven't decided when, if or how I would tell her. Giwook is her father and I would never want her to feel disconnected from him." 

"Giwook is so bonded with you as a mate and with her, I don't think she is ever going to not feel his love." Dongju gave Dongmyeong a smile, he reached forward and ran a hand over the bump, this was the first time he'd ever touched the bump. "You are so loved jellybean, we're having a party today just for you, in a bit over two months we're going to be meeting you, so if you could just cooperate with me, and let your daddy just enjoy the party." Dongmyeong felt relaxed with Dongju like this. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to share this experience with you. I know you needed me, but I just couldn't do it." Dongju said quietly. "I loved you and her, but it was just hard for me." 

"I know." Dongmyeong said barely above a whisper. "I know it's hard, I've felt bad that I haven't been there for you either. I know that it's because it's hard for you but still... I wanted to help you." 

"Well today, I'm not thinking about my family, today it is completely about our little jellybean. Oh and a little about how cute you and Giwook look together now your mate bond is strong." Dongju gave him a look of disbelief. "Please you're both radiating _I'm so happy and content, I'm in the most perfect mate bond ever and I love my mate_. It's annoying." Dongju teased. "I am glad that you two are in such a good place." Dongju moved, picking up one of the eyeliner pencils and beginning to do the man's makeup. "Are you going to take the bite?" Dongju asked as he worked. 

"I don't- We're happy just as mates." Dongmyeong said, although at this point he was not sure that Giwook really wanted to be without the mate bond, because of them having a child together soon. Giwook had still told him that it was up to Dongmyeong what they did. "You know I don't want it." 

"I think you should think about it." Dongju hummed as he kept on with the makeup he was going for. "I know it's scary, but I think if you give it all to him, you'll feel safer." 

"Maybe." Dongmyeong said quietly. He complained when Dongju put a tiara on him. "I should have known you were doing a princess theme." 

"If it helps Geonhak is also wearing a tiara." Dongju grinned, before taking Dongmyeong by the hand and bringing him out into the party. It was still just the two packs but Dongmyeong was amazed at what they had all done. Their apartment had been transformed and there were banners everywhere. Giwook had come over and given Dongmyeong a kiss before Dongju pulled him into the sitting room. "We have a few games, but I know that's not really your style, so Youngjo's sister happens to be a chef and I managed to convince him that he should get her to cook for us, because I know you really just want to celebrate with all of us." Dongmyeong nodded, he felt a little bit overwhelmed by it all. Giwook was sat next to him hand on his leg. 

"Have you put bowls of jellybeans all over?" 

"Of course I have, good job you didn't call her something like tomato." 

"Okay gross." Dongmyeong said shaking his head, "my daughter is not a tomato." 

It was nice to be able to spend time with his friends, and then his and Giwook's parents and pack came, and it felt nice to be in a room of people who all loved jellybean, part of him couldn't believe how lucky he was, Giwook's arm securely around him as they all took photos and played guessing games. Dongmyeong just couldn't believe how amazing this whole day was.

They all sat eating, sharing stories of stupid things Dongmyeong and Giwook did as kids, or stupid thing Dongmyeong had done since then. Dongmyeong had always been a bit of a disaster, and he knew that, he knew that his parents had always worried that he would never accept his mate. He sent Giwook to get them some cake and smiled when Giwook's mom moved to sit next to him. "You two haven't been visiting." She said softly, before asking if she could touch and Dongmyeong let her. "My first granddaughter, Giwook did tell us you haven't had the easiest time." Dongmyeong knew the others were engrossed in other conversations but he didn't want people to talk about the fights, he hadn't quite brought himself to tell his own parents about them. "But you two are looking happier than ever, I know it's hard being pregnant and people always say you're the stubborn one but I do know my own boy. You two belong to each other and always have, this baby is going to grow up with so much love and I'm so happy for you both." 

"Thank you." Dongmyeong said quietly. "I know it's taken us far too long, but we're here now. I promise." 

After she left him, Dongmyeong noticed he couldn't see Dongju, he worried about his brother - he knew being around all of the baby things must be hard. He caught a glimpse of his twin in Geonhak's arms by the kitchen. Geonhak was talking to him but Dongju had his face buried in Geonhak's shoulder. It didn't take a genius to work out Dongju was in pain. They were both hurting but had arranged for all of this, Dongmyeong knew he could never repay his twin for this. Giwook sat back down and saw when he was looking. "Dongju just needs a moment. Someone from our parents pack told him they were surprised that we had a baby before him and he's- the treatment they're doing it's really taking it's toll on him. He's trying so hard to make it happen." Dongmyeong couldn't look away from his twin in the arms of his mate. 

"He's in so much pain Giwook." Dongmyeong felt Giwook's hand on his leg. "He put together this amazing princess themed day for us." 

"I thought you were mad he was making you wear a tiara?" 

"He also made Geonhak wear one." 

"Dongmyeong, just let them have their minute okay, your brother is going to be fine, and if we keep worrying it will only draw more attention." Giwook held up a small slice of cake. "I had to fight Hyungu, his cake cutting should be classed as a crime." 

When Dongju rejoined the party, he looked happy again, Geonhak's arm was protectively around his waist as Dongju announced that it was time to open the presents for their baby. Dongmyeong just hoped that his twin really was happy, although he could see Geonhak did not look too concerned as they began opening the presents. Dongmyeong was surprised by everyone's thought and generosity. Dongju handed him the last one. "This one is from Geonhak and I. You might want to do the second thing when it's just you two." Dongju said with a smile. Dongmyeong nodded and opened the bag to see a big plush of mickey mouse. "I don't care what you say, my niece is going to be a Disney fan." Dongmyeong pulled out a pair of beautiful Disney pajamas and then got to something that was wrapped. "That's the other thing, for just you two to see." 

"Thank you." Dongmyeong said and Dongju came to hold him. It felt good to hug him, knowing that no matter what he was really happy for them. "I'm just surprised you didn't get her something about having the world's greatest uncle." 

"Well that is just a given." Geonhak shrugged. "We thought we'd do something less obvious."

\- ☆ - 

When everything was cleared up, Dongmyeong brought Giwook into their room and they sat on the bed together, they had clothes and other gifts to sort out but he really wanted to see what Dongju had bought for them. They opened it and inside was a blanket that was pink fading to blue, _Lee Seri_ was stitched on one corner, then there was a newborn sized baby-gro in the same pink to blue fade with the name on. Dongmyeong took one look and bust into tears, they were perfect. Of course Dongju would just know what the perfect thing would be for them, and this was why he had been so desperate to know if they'd picked a name for her. Giwook held him close and Dongmyeong knew he'd welled up too. "Dongju really out did himself." Giwook said softly, and Dongmyeong nodded.

"We stand no chance of ever being this amazing as uncles when he has kids." Dongmyeong mumbled, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful gifts. "She's going to look so cute in this."


	14. I'm Telling That I Love You - Giwook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos and just reading, you guys are really what motivates me <3

As the due date grew closer Giwook felt more worried about the delivery. He woke up and looked at his sleeping mate. It had taken most of the night for Dongmyeong to get comfortable so Giwook felt bad waking him up. Dongmyeong kept his complaints to the minimum. It was his last week before he took family leave. Giwook moved to hold the bump while Dongmyeong brushed his teeth and did a bit of makeup. "She's finally tired after moving and kicking all night. Your daughter is trying to kill me." 

"Jellybean is not. She is just growing and getting ready to be in our arms. She can't help being as excited as us" Giwook smiled. "She has grown nicely, considering you were concerned." 

"They think she's on the small side still but she's going to be healthy and that is what matters in the end." Dongmyeong lent into Giwook. "We don't have time. You still need to drop me off at work." Dongmyeong grabbed a pain au chocolat to eat in the car and they both got in. Giwook wanted to keep him close, it was his alpha pheromones, telling him to protect his mate and baby. But after a goodbye kiss Dongmyeong got out of the car and Giwook drove to his own work. 

"Sorry I'm late, Dongmyeong isn't really moving very fast at the moment." Giwook shook his head. "Although when he's on leave it's going to be hard for me to leave him in bed." 

"It's fine. I was early, Dongju slept with Keonhee again last night. It's like he wants to make me angry." 

"It will happen for you two. He's just struggling. I thought you guys talked about it?" 

"We did but he finds more comfort lying with Keonhee or something. Keonhee promised me that he's looking after him but it's hard to accept. He's my mate. He shouldn't be seeking comfort from a beta."

"Beta's provide a different sort of comfort than we can." Giwook said softly, "and he can't go to your other omega, I mean Hwanwoong is very..." 

"I know he's a new mate so he's 'claiming' or whatever." Geonhak sighed, "and it would annoy me if he was sleeping with Hwanwoong. Is he going to do this to me even if we have kids?" 

"Geonhak, he's in pain. He loves you, and he just needs a little bit of help, you should be glad that he's finding comfort in your packs beta." 

"And not dealing with it the way his twin did? Not a very high bar, is it?" Geonhak just stared at the music and Giwook knew that two alphas who were being stretched by omegas could easily fight and he didn't want that.

"Dongmyeong is still your brother-in-law." Giwook said flatly. "But Dongmyeong is too close to the birth for this to be a good conversation for us. I think maybe you should take Dongju out tonight or something and just focus on your connection. It will make you feel better." 

"I know." Geonhak sighed, "I just can't help... I'm sorry." Geonhak looked at Giwook, "oh and a heads up, Dongmyeong told his mom that you guys aren't having visitors, even family until you're settled, so your mom called Dongju and I. We think it's a good idea, focusing on your family bond, I think it's important but, his mom is upset." 

"Great." Giwook sighed, "he didn't tell me that he was telling our families." 

"Dongju is hoping twins don't count, but you two take your time with her. I know you two really want to bond as a family."

\- ☆ - 

Giwook picked Dongmyeong up and drove him home, Dongmyeong was tired - and Giwook knew the man was ready for their daughter to come into the world already. Dongmyeong got changed as soon as they got in and Giwook got into the bed with him, Dongmyeong was sat reading and Giwook was playing over the track he and Geonhak were working on. He paused the song. "Dongmyeong, Geonhak told me that you already told your mom about how we're not having visitors after jellybean comes into the world."

"Oh yeah, she called me yesterday when I was on my lunch break - she wanted to know how jellybean was doing, basically she told me I shouldn't still be working, when my surgery is next week - but we need the money and there is not a health reason why I can't work. So it just sort of came out because she pissed me off." 

"It's weird my mom hasn't called me to ask about that." Giwook said moving his laptop to put an arm around his mate, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"Your mom gets me." Dongmyeong shrugged, "and she gets us. She understands that we need time." Dongmyeong moved to hold Giwook's hand over his bump, Giwook smiled when he felt the movement. "Jellybean agrees, she wants it to just be me and you and her so she can get used to us and our scents and our bond as a family." 

"Are you worried that me and her won't bond?" 

"I know you will." Dongmyeong said softly. "She already is bonded to you, you can feel things about her and me and I'm not scared about that." He looked at Giwook and lent to kiss him softly. "I'm more afraid of how I'll be as a parent, and how well I'll recover from the c-section. I mean, I've had an awful pregnancy." Giwook nodded, Dongmyeong had not had the greatest time during his pregnancy but now they were coming to the end and there was the even scarier part of raising their daughter to come. "What if I'm terrible?" 

"You're not going to be terrible." Giwook said, holding him close. "I mean, you've not always made the best choice, but you've always tried to make the best choices for jellybean." 

"I almost lost her dad." Dongmyeong said, turning to cuddle into Giwook. "You were going to sever..." 

"I was angry." Giwook said softly. "I thought you'd lied to me about her dad. I am sorry that I scared you. But through that we've grown together. We're going to have a baby girl. We will raise her together and sort it all out, okay?" Dongmyeong nodded and Giwook felt so warm.

\- ☆ - 

Giwook and Dongmyeong had gone to the hospital the morning that their daughter was supposed to be born. Everything was planned so they knew what to expect, and they were in the room waiting for the pain killer and anesthesia to work. The nurse had already put in the canula for the IV. They had packed and repacked the hospital bag and everything was going to be ready. Dongmyeong was nervous, he was holding Giwook's hand tightly. Dongmyeong looked at him and squeezed again harder. "She is coming soon." Dongmyeong said quietly, and Giwook nodded.

"I know Stardust. She's going to be here soon and it's going to be okay." 

"I can't do this." Dongmyeong squeezed harder. 

"It's a bit late to decide that." Giwook said to tease but then moved to kiss the back of Dongmyeong's hand. "You can do this, and you are going to be an amazing parent, I promise you, I am going to be with you every step of the way. They doctor said I can be in the room when she's born and so you're not going to be alone okay?" Dongmyeong nodded, squeezing the hand again. "Geonhak told me I can take as much time as I need to be with you and her. So you have literally nothing to worry about, I am going to be with you until you feel okay with me going to work." Giwook was not sure where Dongmyeong's parenting fears came from. Dongmyeong had never really wanted the settled down life, but that did not mean he would be a bad parent and Giwook could see how much Dongmyeong loved their baby. "I'm going to be with you no matter what okay?" 

"Promise?" 

"I promise you, Dongmyeong, I promise you that I am going to be with you until you tell me to go to work okay? I have you and our little one, and I don't care about all the other things, you're my mate and she's my baby girl. I don't care about the rest. 

Soon after the nurses came in to hook all the medicine up for the surgery and check the status of the anesthesia. Dongmyeong's panic was heightening and despite what they had talked about Giwook was starting to get concerned that if he didn't calm the omega down it would be a concern. One of the nurses had even suggested it and to Giwook's surprise Dongmyeong had acquiesced. Giwook was helping to keep him calm, as they were taken to the operating room, the screen preventing them seeing anything. 

Giwook had known he was going to cry as they put his daughter on Dongmyeong's chest but what he hadn't expected was Dongmyeong's tears. Giwook kept stroking Dongmyeong's hair while the other held the little girl who had cried at first (which Giwook had been surprised by how loud she was and by how that sound had gone straight to his heart) was now settling a little, adjusting to her new life. "Happy Birthday, Seri." Giwook said softly, "she's perfect." 

"Please hold her" Dongmyeong said quietly, "before they take her for the checks and stuff." 

Giwook moved to take the newborn into his arms, Dongmyeong just watching him and he pulled the blanket around her a little bit better. "I know Seri, they're almost done with your daddy and then you get to get dressed and maybe if you're really lucky daddy will feed you before he had a nap." Giwook looked at Dongmyeong and smiled at him, the omega watching them like there was nothing he'd rather see in the world.

\- ☆ - 

Back in the room they were just waiting for all the checks to come back, and for them to get to hold their little girl again. Dongmyeong was still on the IV's and he looked tired, Giwook moved to kiss his mate. "You did good Stardust, she's perfect."

"Why am I tired?" Dongmyeong pouted a little, "Our baby isn't here and I'm tired." 

"You lost blood, but it wasn't that bad, you just need some recovery time okay?" Giwook said with a smile, "I will deal with all the doctors if they come in while you're asleep." 

"I'm not going to sleep until our jellybean is back with us." Dongmyeong huffed a little. 

Although they didn't have to wait long for the nurse to come back with their little girl, she helped Dongmyeong bottle feed her for the first time and then they burped her. Dongmyeong sat holding her for a little bit, and Giwook took photos for their families, as well as getting ones of all three of them and just of Seri by herself. He sent them to their parents and to Dongju and Geonhak - although he had hesitated on if he should, but knew deep down they would be hurt to not see their niece at the first opportunity. "She's beautiful Dongmyeong." He said again, "Our little girl." 

"Lee Seri, she's so perfect." Dongmyeong gently adjusted her blanket. "Giwook, do you want to hold her?" 

"Of course, let me get a better look at our daughter." Giwook took the little girl and held her close. "I think your daddy is sleepy Seri, he's been feeling a little under the weather, but a bit of sleep will fix him right up and then you and I can make him give us extra love." Giwook knew that he'd be looking after Dongmyeong for a bit, they had read all the information about the surgery before and Dongmyeong was smiling at him. 

"Dad is going to have take out all his earrings before our Seri starts to pull on them." Dongmyeong commented and Giwook shrugged. He held her gently, watching as the little girl slowly fell asleep on him. "She's bonded with you." Dongmyeong commented. 

"Of course she has, I'm her dad." Giwook carefully put Seri back in the cot and then went back to his seat, moving to gently fix Dongmyeong's hair. "Stardust, you made such a cute baby." 

"Of course I did. I am very cute." Dongmyeong reached out for Giwook's hand and Giwook let him. "Join me?" 

"I can't, you're still recovering. I can give you my jacket to help you sleep." 

"Will you bite me?" 

"What?" 

"I want you to bite me and be my mate in every way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we just have one more chapter to come, which I am kind of excited for because it does give a kind of spoiler to where some of our other stories are going, 
> 
> Also I have posted the first chapter of the Geonhak/Dongju story, which you can find as they are now in a series with this fic. And there should be at least one oneshot (and possibly a chaptered thing) coming soon too.


	15. I'm Yours - Dongmyeong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kept you guys waiting too long :< but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. There is one scene that is the same as the first chapter of Compass, which is the Dongju/Geonhak 'sequel' kind of thing. 
> 
> This is our last chapter, thank you so much for coming on this journey with me and these boys. Thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks and hits, I didn't even think 10 people were going to read this fic, I am just blown away by you all. 💗💗
> 
> There is a one shot set a little further in the future for these boys - which I can't post until I am further in on Compass, so if you want to see them then look out for that in the future. 
> 
> I have a few other fics in this verse, so I do hope you guys stick around and love them too 💗💗.

Dongmyeong had asked the alpha to bite him, but Giwook had not answered him in the hospital. He had said they would talk about it later but between having a new born and Giwook working there had not really been time to talk about it. Dongmyeong was looking at the calendar on his phone, his heat was coming up and he needed to know if Giwook was going to seal their bond. He looked up when Giwook got into the bed. "You know you looking at your phone defeats the point of me doing the night feed." Giwook mumbled, pressing a kiss to Dongmyeong's cheek. "She fell asleep on the bottle again." 

"My heat is going to be soon." Dongmyeong said quietly. "And we have never discussed what I asked you in the hospital." 

"You were on a lot of drugs." Giwook said looking at the omega. "And you were very tired, and on a hormone high or something for just having a baby and our bond was changing to bond with her too." 

"Okay, and?" Dongmyeong looked at him. "I had been thinking about it ever since you had that rut early on and you almost bit me, which we then both pretended hadn't happened. I wanted it then - which was weird and scary for me at the time." Dongmyeong shifted, "but I knew it was right, it's right for us. I want you to bite me. I really want you to bond me to you, I want us. I know you do too, you asked me when you presented if one day I would change my mind about the bite, because we're a true mate pair. Well I have. I want this." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Do you really think I'd ask you if I was going to change my mind?" Dongmyeong eyed Giwook. "Do you not want to? I mean I understand that you got used to us not having one and our bond is strong without it all." Dongmyeong looked at the alpha, eyes on him - trying to gauge the other's reaction. 

"Dongmyeong. I want to be bonded with you," Giwook gave him a quick kiss. "I love you and I think it would be good for both of us to seal our bond." Giwook rolled onto his side and Dongmyeong shifted to face him and give him a kiss. "I've got work tomorrow so can we talk about this when time isn't ticking on my potential sleep?" 

"Promise you're actually going to talk to me about it?" Dongmyeong cuddled into the alpha, feeling comfortable with the others scent. "We don't really have much to discuss, as long as you want to bite me, then we're sorted."

\- ☆ - 

Dongmyeong was surprised that Giwook wanted to talk to him about their plans over dinner. They left Seri with Yonghoon, who was the best of the other three in the pack at looking after her, although she did really love being with the other two too but it was different. Dongmyeong smiled when Giwook reached over for his hand, he took it with ease. "Look at you taking me to a nice restaurant to tell me about how much you want to bite me." Dongmyeong was in a playful mood. They were a great team and he had never been so sure about something, he wanted to be Giwook's true mate, they were already registered as mates, the bite was not always required but it was something that made the bond stronger. They would be able to feel each other and their pheromones wold be stronger.

"You sure that you want the bite, you have always been adamant." 

"I was also certain that I wasn't going to have kids and I was going to be a CEO." Dongmyeong shrugged, "and now look at me, a tamed omega, who wants the bite and is excited to raise our daughter." 

"Would you think about more kids?" 

"Not right now." Dongmyeong laughed, "Our baby girl is two months old, I am not looking to give her a sibling before she is two." He bit his lip, he knew that Giwook wanted a sibling for Seri, a child that would be his biologically, it was only natural for an alpha to feel that way. "Would you be okay if we just had Seri?" 

"Yes." Giwook said giving Dongmyeong's hand a squeeze. "I would like however many children you want. If we just have her, then we just have her. She just doesn't have any packmates to grow up with like we did."

"Well I'm a twin and we just happened to be born in the same month." Dongmyeong laughed, "And Hyungu is not getting pregnant any time soon." Dongmyeong knew what Giwook meant, it would be kind of lonely for Seri to grow up with no packmates.

"I know when Dongju has kids Seri will have someone to play with but it's not the same as packmates." 

"Talk to Hyungu about getting pregnant or Harin about adding new people to our pack." Dongmyeong shrugged, he knew that Giwook would never pressure him into having more children, he was lucky, his mate - was not only a true mate - but was the most understanding and accepting person Dongmyeong had ever met. "I love you, but those are your options. We will work out our future for more kids at another time." 

"We have our whole lives to decide what we want for our little family. Even if we have to take Seri to the most classes so she can play with other kids." Giwook grinned a little, "I mean, we will have a gorgeous daughter either way. I am more than content with our family. I mean I could do with us getting a bit more sleep, but Seri is clearly not about that." 

"I will celebrate the night we get to sleep again." Dongmyeong said with a small grin, tired but happy was something he had never imagined he could say he was. "I will say that that sound she made earlier when you were playing with her was my new favourite sound." 

"Look at you having feelings." Giwook teased. "I love how soft you've become" 

"I'm not soft, I just love my family. You and her are honestly the cutest." Dongmyeong said with a small smile, "there is one problem with my heat and the bite." 

"Yeah?" 

"We need to ask Dongju and Geonhak to have Seri." Dongmyeong shifted a little. "Harin is taking Yonghoon and Hyungu on a trip across that time and my parents or your parents are a good option but they live far out and it's going to be the longest we've been without her. I don't want her to be too far away you know in case she needs us - and we've never left her with our parents for an extended period of time and I want her to be with someone who has had her for decent periods of time and that's either our pack or Dongju." 

"If he says no?" 

"We will ask our parents, but we have to give this a try." Dongmyeong knew it was hard for his brother but he wanted his daughter to be the most comfortable.

\- ☆ - 

Dongmyeong was nervous to have this conversation with Dongju "My first heat post Seri is coming up, and we decided that we are going to seal a bite during it." Dongmyeong smiled at Giwook, he was trying his best to not sound too excited. "We decided that it is the best thing for us, we've already confirmed our mate status but I think the bite would be good for us."

"The bite is really good for affirming your connection." Geonhak spoke, Dongmyeong couldn't take his eyes off of his twin. He wanted to know what the other was thinking. 

"What is it Dongju?" Dongmyeong knew that this was probably not the best approach to his twin, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear his brother tell him what was wrong. 

"Nothing." He met his twins eyes and they stared at each other for a second before Giwook continued.

"So we were wondering, if you two would be able to look after Seri during the heat. We don't know how able to care for her needs we will be and the other three in the pack are going away and we don't want her to suffer." Giwook gave Dongmyeong's leg a gentle squeeze while they waited for them to answer. 

"Of course we'll take her." Dongju answered, "she's our niece and if she needs looking after of course we'll take her. I mean I assume you'll be protected, or are we going to be trying to get pregnant already."

"Of course we're not trying to get pregnant again." Dongmyeong eyed Dongju, he tried not to sound offended. "We have a two month old and we're trying to work out her routines and you know I'm not trying to-"

"We haven't discussed how big we would like our family." Giwook interjected. "But I am going to look after your brother, Dongju, I am going to look after him and we won't make a mistake." Dongmyeong knew the conversation on this was done, his brother was in a bad mood.

\- ☆ - 

Dongmyeong was in pre-heat and that was annoying at the best of times, made even worse by having his daughter and having to rush to try to pack her stuff. It was so bad, he knew this heat was going to be strong, he had never have one that had a build up this big. He was sat with Giwook spending some time with their baby, the pre-heat making him uncomfortable, but he knew that he wouldn't get to say goodbye to her properly. "Giwook, what time is Dongju coming?"

"He'll be here in like ten minutes, Keonhee had to get home from work to bring him. Geonhak isn't coming because they didn't want to upset me." 

"Makes sense, you trust Geonhak but with my pre-heat you would struggle to hand him our daughter." Dongmyeong cuddled closer to his alpha and smiled at his little girl. "Seri, daddy is going to let your uncle Dongju take you for a few days and is going to pretend that uncle Geonhak isn't an alpha." 

"I know what Geonhak is." 

"You're gonna have so much fun, if you're really lucky you might even get some time with the others in his pack~ they have a beta too." 

"Uncle Yonghoon is her favourite." Giwook nodded, "Maybe your uncle Keonhee will sing to you too. Is Seoho-" 

"Mhm, is that a problem for you if he is around?" 

"No. I just... the tension between him and Youngjo and Hwanwoong are probably still there." 

"Giwook" Dongmyeong pouted, "he can't help his feelings, I'm sure he wants to move on, but she's a baby, she won't know." Dongmyeong kissed Giwook's cheek. "she's falling asleep, I'll shower, so that way I'm under water and away from the door when Dongju gets here." 

Dongmyeong took his time in the shower, his heat hurt, he wasn't in full heat yet but he could feel how close it was. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened and Giwook moved to join him in the shower, arms wrapping around Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong lent back against his mate, Giwook made him feel safe, they stayed there together for a bit before getting out and dried. Dongmyeong took the other to their bed and sighed as he cuddled into him. "You're still in pre-heat, you should rest before it starts." 

"You have everything?" 

"Yes starlight, I handed Dongju all the baby stuff, Harin gave us a box of condoms so big I'm not sure we'll ever get through them. We have lube if you need. We have everything okay?" 

"When you bite me, can you bite me here?" Dongmyeong moved to show Giwook where he meant, it was not at the base of his neck, it was on his collarbone, a little bit away from his neck - because he wanted to be bonded, but unlike his twin did not want that to be the thing everyone noticed. Giwook nodded, moving to kiss over the spot.

"It will look pretty here." Giwook said pulling the other for a kiss. "Now rest, we both are going to be busy." 

Dongmyeong woke up, heat in full swing, he could feel his own slick and it made him feel uncomfortable. He needed Giwook, Giwook must have smelled the heat, because he was awake and watching, waiting for Dongmyeong to need him. Dongmyeong shifted to kiss Giwook, moving easily so he had the other straddled, knowing that his slick was annoying everyone. He kissed Giwook harder, hand shifting between them to stroke Giwook. "I'm sorry, I don't want to waste time." Dongmyeong got off the alpha and grabbed a condom. Dongmyeong whined, "Giwook, baby, I can't... This heat is so bad." 

"I know Dongmyeong, I can feel it." Giwook had moved to sit up against the headboard, he moved to take the condom and roll it on. "You need prep." He said firmly when Dongmyeong got back on the bed, still straddling the other, he kissed him hard and Giwook started to finger him. Dongmyeong knew the other could feel the heat but he was still going slow, of course he was in love with the only alpha in the world who could resist an omega in heat. The third finger was nice but it wasn't enough. Dongmyeong hated how whiny he was. He hated that he was so close to begging Giwook to give him more. 

"Giwook, c'mon, I'm in heat and I'm so ready please don't make me wait any longer." Dongmyeong kissed his mate, breathing out in relief when Giwook replaced his fingers with his dick. Dongmyeong couldn't help the small sound he made, eyes closing tightly, he hated when he was in heat and things just started to overtake him. He liked to be in control, which was probably why Giwook was letting him ride. Dongmyeong began setting the pace that he wanted, Giwook supporting his hips and back. 

He knew that really this was like the other times they'd had sex, but at the same time it wasn't, it was going to be so much more. This was their bite bond, and they were going to share a moment forever. Dongmyeong managed to make himself slow down and Giwook looked at him. "I love you Son Dongmyeong." 

"I love you too Lee Giwook, so much." Dongmyeong was kind of nervous for the bite, but he knew Giwook would wait until they got closer. He wanted to take his time a little bit, he moved easily on his lover, kissing him harder. "I can't keep it this slow." Dongmyeong wished he was stronger but he could not, he just needed his alpha so badly. He kept moving rolling his hips as he came down, Giwook moving his up to meet the movements. 

Dongmyeong was panting, he was so close by the time Giwook began kissing over the other's collarbone before biting down. He kissed him, kissing over the place he was going to bite and Dongmyeong's breath hitched. "Starlight." Giwook said against his skin. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes." Dongmyeong breathed out, "Please, I'm yours Giwook. I'm yours alpha." Dongmyeong's head fell backwards when Giwook bit him, it took a few moments until the bite when deep enough and strong enough to start forming the bond. It felt like time stopped and all he could feel was their bond, them becoming more than they had ever been, he could feel every emotion they'd been through, culminating in their shared bond, the way their scents reacted, the way he had never needed anyone as much as he needed and wanted Giwook, there would never be anyone else. He knew his arms were around Giwook but all he could feel was them. Their first kiss, the first time they shared each other, the way they had bonded. It was almost too much. 

Dongmyeong came back to knowing what was going on with Giwook kissing over the bite gently. They'd both finished at some point and Giwook had knotted. Dongmyeong shifted slightly, he could feel Giwook, he could feel himself, they were one. The bite bond was fully formed. Giwook looked at him and pulled him down for a slow kiss. "Are you okay, my love?" 

Dongmyeong nodded, "It's just new... you, I can feel you. I can feel our bond, our bond is an actual thing. We are bonded as one." He felt the happiness and content in Giwook and himself. 

"I know, I feel you too." Giwook smiled, hand cupping the others cheek. "I feel us." Dongmyeong had shifted to rest forward against Giwook, head reasting between Giwook's shoulder and head, he pressed a soft kiss to the alpha's neck. "Go to sleep Dongmyeong, I'll lie you down when the knot goes down okay?" 

"I want to stay up with you." Dongmyeong said quietly, although he did fall asleep before Giwook's knot had deflated. Their bite bond surrounding him in comfort and love.

\- ☆ - 

Dongmyeong woke up, and was surprised to be alone in the bed. He could feel Giwook through the bond, he was close and he was happy and Dongmyeong felt relaxed. He got out of bed, not bothering to dress, he was waiting for his next wave of heat anyway so it was pointless to dress if it was just going to come off. He smiled seeing Giwook in the kitchen, and Dongmyeong moved and wrapped his arms around the alpha, giving him a soft kiss. "Are you cooking?"

"Well I was just doing kimbap, I know normally your waves don't have much of a down period so I have instant food, but I thought I'd do kimbap for you." Giwook said, finishing rolling the kimbap and cutting it, there were a few already on a plate, and Dongmyeong took some and ate it. They sat together, Dongmyeong on the other's lap, Dongmyeong kissed Giwook's cheek as they ate. He was surprised by how comfortable he was with their bond. "You okay starlight?" 

"Yeah, I was just thinking..." Dongmyeong shifted a little. "When I go into my next wave, would you bite over the bite... I've heard it makes both of our orgasms better." Dongmyeong curled into Giwook trying to hide his face. 

"Did you ask Dongju about the bite bond?" Giwook said with a little laugh.

"I mean... I want to know what to expect! I never thought about bonding and then suddenly I wanted it with you and I wanted to know what I was getting into, and Hyungu hasn't taken a bite, so why would I not ask my twin? He's had his bite for a long time. I wanted to know what I was going to have." 

"You're cute." Giwook kissed Dongmyeong gently. "I'll bite over that mark, and we will ride out this heat together." 

"And still get more sleep than normal." Dongmyeong laughed a little, arms wrapping around the other and pulling him for a kiss. Everything had fallen into place and Dongmyeong was excited for the future.


End file.
